


And So You Return To Me

by Thorwest76



Series: Bound Series [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Letters, Lexa Lives, Light Angst, Lincoln Lives, Mutual Pining, Separations, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorwest76/pseuds/Thorwest76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Begins right after Clarke and Octavia return to Arkadia.<br/>Clarke tries desperately to unseat Pike as Chancellor and help Lexa return the coalition to peace time and bring Skaikru back as the 13th clan.<br/>Clarke finds it to be more difficult than she imagined as plans change rapidly in the midst of war.<br/>Lexa frets at not being with her wife and not being able to protect her.<br/>No City of Light bullshit here. Sorry not sorry but that was the stupidest fucking plot I've ever watched.  Talk about writing yourself into a fucking corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making Allies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> If you haven't read the first fic in this series Bound to You, you might want to read that really quick. You can follow this one without reading it, but I would love it if you read it anyway! Shameless plug. :-) sorry not sorry.
> 
> I'm hoping this will be about 3 chapters in length. I will try my best to update regularly but family life is pretty hectic. I'll try for once a week and maybe that will actually be a motivation to get this finished! ;-)  
> I hope you enjoy this continuation of Bound to You. I've had fun writing it!

2 months ago

When the three women had made it to camp just before dawn, it had been clear to Clarke that unseating Pike as the chancellor was going to be much harder than she had anticipated. Pike and his band of rebels had already posted several guards about a half mile outside of camp. Octavia and her had been able to easily evade them, while Indra had already met up with the warriors who were enforcing the blockade.  
Octavia had been granted entrance to camp by Bellamy, but Clarke had to hide out until the other girl could sneak her in through the secret entrance.

Her mother had been the first person she spoke with. 

“Clarke. Oh, Clarke. You shouldn’t have come back. It’s too dangerous for you here.” her mother sighed as she embraced her in a tight hug.  
“Mom, I couldn’t stay in Polis with the blockade being enforced.” she whispered.  
Octavia snorted an unapproving laugh. Abby looked at her questioningly, but Octavia made no move to explain her clear disdain for Clarke.

“What blockade Clarke? Tell me what’s going on?” Abby implored.

Clarke tried to quickly explain what had happened in the last two days at Polis. How the latest attack on the grounder village had ended up with Octavia captured and brought before the Heda as a prisoner. That even though Lexa was desperately trying to change the grounder ways to a more merciful and peaceful way of ruling, it seemed impossible when at every turn the skaikru kept pushing her to start a war. She told her mom that Lexa had no choice to enact a kill order for any skaikru person caught outside the borders of the blockade. 

Octavia couldn’t stand to listen to Clarke any longer. She boldly voiced her own opinion on the kill order.  
“She’s the Commander, Clarke! If she wanted, she could stop this. But she’s always putting her people first. And she always will. Don’t you get that?” she spat out.

“Octavia, no. No she can’t just stop this. What would you have her do, after what Pike and your own brother did? And still she let that pass. But enough is enough. Our people, OUR people have to be accountable for their actions. She wouldn’t treat any of the other clans any differently. I know this.” Clarke urged.

Abby observed the interaction between Clarke and the dark haired girl and sensed there was more going on than Octavia just being upset about the kill order.  
Octavia just huffed in defiance and sat down away from Clarke and Abby.  
“Mom, who do we have on our side? Who can we trust?”  
Abby told her that at least half of the camp were not in agreement with Pike’s rule. Most of his supporters were obviously from farm station.  
If they couldn’t get Pike to stop his vendetta against the grounders then they were destined for a war. And a bloody one at that. 

As much as she wanted to, she knew now wasn’t the time to tell her mom of her relationship and marriage with Lexa. She had tucked the necklace beneath her shirt before she had come into camp. But there was no way she was taking off her ring. It was the one thing that kept her physically close to Lexa. Hopefully, she would be as happy about the news as Clarke was. They had much to accomplish before Clarke could even think of celebrating peace with Lexa, but it was certainly her motivation for helping her people once more.

The blonde turned to Octavia then.  
“O, what do you think your chances are of getting Bellamy to see reason?”  
Octavia met Clarke’s eyes and sadly laughed.  
“I’d say they aren’t much better than yours. He’s so far up Pike’s ass I’m surprised you can’t see his head on Pike’s shoulders. But I’ll try again. We don’t have anything else to lose, right?” she whispered and shrugged her shoulders.

 

//

Octavia had been successful in talking to Bellamy, but it had taken her almost beating him senseless for him to see that following Pike was only going to end up in all of Arkadia being killed or imprisoned.

“Listen O, don’t you get it? The grounders are savages. They kill without any thought to human life.”  
That was when Octavia had enough. She decked and knocked him clear on his ass and about a good three feet from where he had been standing in front of her.  
“Are you fucking kidding me Bell?” She spat as she pressed her knee roughly into his chest as he lay on the floor beneath her.  
“You can say that and believe that shit after you and your little band of fuck-ups killed 300 innocent people. People with families. Fucking kids Bell! You killed parents for God’s sake! They were there to protect us, and you murdered them. And you say the grounders are savages? Take a look in the fucking mirror you piece of shit.” She said through clenched teeth.

“How can you say that after all the people we’ve lost? I lost Gina, O. I, she’s gone.” He said sadly and rose to sit up.  
Octavia raised her arms in the air in exasperation. 

“Bellamy, we’ve all lost people. Everyone here has lost someone. Everyone! I get it. You want someone to blame, but that isn’t Trikru. Ice nation was responsible for the deaths at Mount Weather, not Lexa’s clan. How many fucking times do you need to hear it?”

He grimaced when his sister said Lexa’s name. He had no idea how Clarke could have forgiven her for leaving them both to kill so many people after she had made an alliance with them.

“And how am I supposed to trust that, O? When they make promises they break as soon as the advantage is theirs. They don’t care about us and they never will. Lexa left us and our friends to die. Don’t you get that?”

“I don’t trust Lexa any more than you do, but I’ve seen what she’s been trying to do Bell. She made us part of her coalition. We were protected. But fucking Pike got a wild hair of revenge up his ass and now look where we are. Do you really want an all out war? It’s time to pick the right side.”

//  
Clarke looked at her ring again. Letting her finger spin the thick silver band while she thought of the feel of Lexa against her body. She was lost in that moment when the sound of Octavia’s boots near her door brought her back into the reality of her current situation.

She slowly turned around a slight frown upon her features as she took in the hard stare of her friend walking into her hidden room. It wasn’t exactly a hidden room, but Kane and Abby had made sure to find the remotest part of the ark to keep Clarke from being discovered. It was an area that had been heavily damaged upon reentry and landing and was currently last on the list of the space stations many areas to be repaired.

If the blonde had to take a guess as to the outcome of the dark haired girls talk with her brother she would be heavily leaning toward it having been unsuccessful. But before Octavia could tell her what the result had been, she saw the her reach into a pack and hand her a half of piece of some sort of sweet bread and some small bits of dried fruit and meat. She also handed her canteen of water. 

Clarke broke into a smile at the sight of food even if it wasn’t very much, it was more than she had eaten since they’d arrived back at camp over a day and a half ago. She greedily finished off the meat first and mumbled her thanks in between bites of the bread. Once she had quenched her thirst, she thanked Octavia again before addressing the elephant in the room.

“He’s with us, Clarke.” Octavia spoke breaking the stifling silence.  
Clarke’s eyes rose up, her eyebrows almost reaching her hairline in shock and surprise.

“What? Octavia, how did you convince him?” 

Bellamy agreeing to help those who opposed Pike’s regime was a blessing Clarke had scarcely thought could become a reality. And it was much needed if they had any chance of winning this war. 

She had hope now.  
Hope that the promise of no longer being obligated to her people was soon approaching.  
Hope that Lexa and her could bring about a lasting peace among the clans.

“Honestly? I sort of just beat the shit out of him. Told him we’ve all had losses and he was being a big man-baby wallowing and persecuting the very people who helped us. Had no idea he’d actually wise up and see reason.” The brunette huffed out.

“Octavia, have you been able to speak with Indra at all?” Clarke wondered aloud. Honestly really just trying to find if Lexa had sent any word to her while they were separated.

“I may have an idea of how to move things along, but we need a grounder healer to help us.  
And since Nyko is locked up here, we’ll need someone from the outside. Remember those nuts that made us all trip out? If we can get our hands on those-”

Both girls had been so into their conversation they hadn’t heard the soft footfalls coming from the corridor. Unbeknownst to Octavia, Kane, and Abby, was that while this wing of the Ark was not cleared for habitation it was still being patrolled every few days to check for pests and possible intruders.

There was no time to react as the first sleep dart hit Clarke in her arm. Octavia spun around quickly to face the doorway, sword and dagger already drawn. She struck quickly at the guard in front of her slicing him cleanly in the neck. He gurgled and fell to the floor in seconds. The second guard was stunned enough for a moment that Octavia was able to land two quick punches to his kidney. Unfortunately, Clarke was already passed out from the tranquilizer and could offer no help to the dark haired warrior.  
He landed a blow to her stomach and she doubled over from the force. His leg thrust out in a hard kick landing her on her back. As he advanced toward her, she scissor kicked and spun away from him.  
With all of her strength she slashed her sword down his back, then stabbed him fatally in his kidney. Octavia recognized him then. A guard friend of Bellamy’s named Kaz. His brown eyes looked up at her, furious and scared. Octavia knelt down upon his chest with her right leg. Her left knee came up and she pressed her entire weight onto his throat. His weak hands futilely tried to push her off, to do anything to survive.  
“Yu gonplei ste odon.” She said as he sputtered his last breath. 

//  
She was up and grabbing Clarke to get them out of the deserted area of the Ark. She had been foolish to not think about guard patrols. Hiding Clarke now would be even more difficult if at all possible. But she had to try. 

By some grace she was able to sneak Clarke into the medical hold to leave her with Abby. 

“Octavia? What happened?” Abby gasped as she saw the smaller girl carry her unconscious daughter into the medical unit.

“We were planning back in the damaged wing when two guards found us. Kaz shot Clarke with a maunon tranq dart before I could take them out.”  
Abby winced at the young girl’s words. Her expression one of resigned acceptance.

“Okay, we can deal with this. I’ve got Clarke, but you’ve got to get rid of the guards. Take Bellamy.”

“Abby, I had no choice.” 

Abby sighed and closed her eyes. Looking at Octavia she softly nodded her head.  
“I know.”

//  
Bellamy had been spending most of his time on the outer border of the Ark’s claimed territory. Just close enough to the blockade to be antagonizing. True to Lexa’s word though, her armies remained stoic and unprovoked. Were any of her warriors to disobey her orders they knew it would mean their life as payment. 

Octavia found him gathering some nuts and berries to snack on while on patrol.

“I need you to come with me right now. We have a problem.”

“Don’t we always?” He huffed out.

“Don’t forget I’m cleaning up your mess, Bell.” disdain dripping from her words. If they made it out of this alive and with all the clans celebrating peace, she might consider forgiving her hot headed brother. As it stood, it was taking much of her strength to not hand him over to Indra’s army. She hated that in order for their plan to work they needed his support. Where was the justice in that, she thought? 

As quick as they could, Bellamy and Octavia made it back to the station and secreted their way to the damaged wing. 

As quick as they could, Bellamy and Octavia made it back to the station and secreted their way to the damaged wing. 

They carried the bodies as quickly as they could using the least traveled passages in the space station. Bringing them through the secret entrance and out beyond the lines of Arkadia

Once they had gotten far enough away from the ark but well within the limit of the blockade they furiously began to dig graves. Knowing that dark was coming soon, they hastily covered the graves and covered it with logs and leaves.

“Now what, O? What happens when their patrol notices Kaz and Flynn have gone missing?” He shook his head in frustration.

She debated at telling him the story she had concocted for the guards being gone. The innate trust they had was shattered, but it had to be rebuilt and now might be the only chance they had.

“Abby radioed Indra so she’ll know there are bodies buried out here. When Pike finds out Kaz and his partner are gone, Monty will say they went off to get high. I put a bag of weed on Flynn before I came to get you. As far as to why they were killed? Emerson is still at large out here somewhere. It’s the simplest explanation and gives Pike no reason to question what really happened. How many times did you, Flynn and Kaz get high on the Ark? It’s no secret they both liked to indulge in the herb quite frequently.  
We aren’t breaking the blockade and they can’t implicate the grounders either.” She smirked.

“O, I don’t know whether I should be impressed or scared that you put something that good together.”

Bellamy looked up at the sky. They needed to get back to camp now so that Bellamy wouldn’t be missed. He needed to make sure he got a little extra food to sneak to Octavia later as well. Being a guard afforded him an extra ration in his meals to keep up his strength.

“Let’s go. It’s getting dark and we need to get food for you and Clarke.” He took a sip of water from his canteen and passed it to Octavia. She drained it and they both took off back to camp hoping no one had noticed them.


	2. Just Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise as Pike becomes more suspicious of Abby.  
> Kane and Clarke make plans to remove Pike as quickly as possible.

**One month and three weeks before**

 

She wakes with a start in the middle of the night. Sweat damp and disoriented she calls out for Clarke but gets no answer. Her mind clearing and feeling pieces of her dream fall away, she looks at the other side of her bed and wishes her wife was right next to her.  Her hands glide across the furs where Clarke should be. Should be. With her. Always with her. She bunches up her knees and lays her head upon them as her tears silently rolled down her cheeks.

 

Letting out a shaky breath, Lexa gets up from the bed and stands on her balcony, the air cooling her heated flesh and causing her to shiver.

 

Polis is eerily quiet in the absence of her warriors enforcing the blockade on Arkadia.  A week has passed and she hasn’t heard anything from Clarke. She’s been in contact with Indra, sometimes several times a day via the radio system they had established when Kane was still Skaikru Chancellor. But nothing from her love. The only small consolation is that Indra has told her things have remained in a peaceful state. She hasn’t noticed any activity that would indicate Pike getting ready for war.  It does little to ease her mind or her heart. And oh how her heart aches without Clarke.

 

She had waited so patiently for Clarke’s forgiveness. Never expecting that Clarke’s forgiveness would come with the added benefit of her love as well, only to be separated soon after their bonding ceremony.  

 

Resigning herself to not getting any more sleep, Lexa pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil. Even if Clarke couldn’t get word to her perhaps it would calm her heart a bit to try to get a letter to her.

 

//

Clarke awoke shivering in her cot from the withdrawal from the drugs her mother had given her. Abby was up and at her side at once, gently pulling her into a sitting position.

 

“Clarke, I’m sorry but we need to move you out of here.  Pike is due to make rounds to check on the prisoners at any moment.”

 

Clarke gave a small nod and hopped off the cot, her mother supporting most of her weight as they walked out of the medical unit and toward the hideaway.

 

“Octavia?” she whispered hoping Abby would understand without her elaborating.  Her throat was dry and she desperately wanted a drink of water, but there was no time.

 

“They made it Clarke. We’re just hoping no one noticed them leaving or coming back. When Pike finds out Kaz and Flynn are missing, Octavia has that covered too.”

 

The doctor pulled the secret hatch away and helped Clarke inside. There were already blankets and a small, soft pillow that Clarke immediately laid down upon. Her body was wiped and sleeping off the drugs would keep her from thinking about being hidden away from everyone else.

 

//

By the time Abby made it back to medical, Pike was already there questioning Jackson about the condition of the prisoners. His tone was condescending as was his demeanor. Jackson caught her eye as Pike was overlooking some lab reports. His eyes showed his fear and nerves as he silently plead for Abby to take over this conversation.

 

“And why, pray tell, are all of these tests necessary? We already have limited resources. These kinds of things should be used on our people first.”

 

Abby winced when he said ‘our people’.  They were all human so what exactly made them less valuable, less in need of medical care? She was disgusted that people from her own clan voted for this xenophobic asshole. That her own friends couldn’t see past their own hurt and sorrow to recognize how incredibly prejudiced they were being.  Or maybe they knew exactly what they were doing.  She wasn’t sure which scenario frightened her more. 

 

“You want them to get better, yes? So that you can release them back to their own clan? I can’t do that until I know what’s wrong with them.” The doctor gritted out.

 

Pike spun around slowly, his eyebrows raised in surprise. He rubbed his chin and chose his words carefully.

 

“You may not respect  _ me _ , Dr. Griffin, but I was elected chancellor and you  _ will  _ respect that!” He sneered not raising his voice yet making his intent clear.

 

“Why are you like this? Have you no consideration for basic human needs? The right for everyone to be treated with decency or compassion? I understand that Farm station was attacked by the ice nation clan upon landing. But the grounders are not all like that. Why are choosing not to see that.”

 

“What I choose to see and what I know to be true is that these people are savages.  _ They _ have no regard for human life. ‘Blood must have blood’ isn’t that their way? That doesn’t sound very compassionate to me.”

 

She let out a long slow breath before responding. 

 

“And was it not our way to float our own people for minor crimes? Were we compassionate, did we show regard for human life? Charles, we are the same. We did what we did to survive. Same as them. You’re going to get us all killed with this kind of thinking!”

 

His lips formed a tight line. He turned to look back at Jackson, who was clearly uncomfortable with the way this conversation was going.

 

“No. We are  _ not _ the same. I’d be real careful Dr. Griffin. Words and ideas like that may get you charged with treason. I’m confident Jackson here would be more than capable in your absence.” He nodded his head toward the other doctor.    

 

“Chancellor Pike, I assure you we need Dr. Griffin.  Her and I are already understaffed as it is.”

 

Briefly shocked at the other doctor speaking, he reigned his surprise in quickly.

 

“Then I suggest you have a talk with our beloved Dr. Griffin. She needs to get in line. I’d hate to see her ‘floated’, but I  _ will  _ do it. “

 

Pike strutted out of medical locking eyes with Abby in a menacing sneer. His demeanor holding no remorse for his actions.

 

//

Octavia took her dinner scraps and quickly walked over to lockup.  Lincoln was crouched over a sick grounder woman, gently wiping her brow with a shred of his pant leg he had torn off when she approached.

 

Miller was on guard duty and that was the only reason she had chanced even coming to see him.  She had tried and been turned away so many times that it was almost futile to take her chances that Miller would be there.  Knowing how desperate the situation was didn’t allow her to assert herself and demand to see her lover. And knowing that she had to concede this battle until Pike was deposed at her up inside. Since coming to the ground almost 6 months previous, she had never backed out of a confrontation. Even with her closest friends.  Being strong and being able to take care of herself was her source of pride seeing as she was completely dependent and vulnerable as a prisoner on the Ark.

 

Miller smiled when he saw the brunette approach. A friendly face was a rarity among the split Skaikru. She returned his smile with a nod and just a slight upturn of her lips.

 

“Psst.  I brought you all some scraps from dinner. It’s not much. Our rations are low.”

 

Lincoln frowned at her. Knowing she was risking getting herself locked up just by visiting him. 

“You’re going to get yourself thrown in here or worse,  _ niron _ .” Lincoln whispered, reaching through the bars to stroke Octavia’s hair. She leaned into his touch as her eyes closed and she sighed.

 

“I can handle myself. You know that. But Pike isn’t giving you enough to eat. I make up for it foraging in the forest. You taught me well,  _ Linkon. _ ” She moved closer and rested her forehead against his, breathing in his woodsy scent that clung to him.

 

“I’m getting you out of here. Soon.” She pressed her lips against his. Just a whisper of a touch before pulling back.

 

“Go,  _ niron. Ste yuj. Ai hod yu in. _ ” He brushed his lips against hers again. A single tear escaping Octavia’s eye.

 

“ _ Ai hod yu in.”  _ the brunette whispered as she quickly turned away. Her heart slowly breaking at seeing her love locked away and not being able to do anything to help him.

 

//

 

Clarke woke to a very dry mouth and a her head pounding a steady drum beat in her ears.  It felt like she had drank an entire bottle of Monty’s special moonshine.  She sat up slowly, her vision clearing in the dimly lit hiding place.  She needed to use the bathroom badly. Sneaking away now was even more dangerous with the two guards assumed missing.  Octavia had given her a small bucket to relieve herself and while doing so grossed her out, she had no choice.

 

After relieving herself, the blonde was able to finally get her bearings.  She could hear distant voices coming from what she knew was the medical lab. She couldn’t make out what was being said, but the tone of it indicated a simmering argument.  She assumed that Pike must be doing his daily rounds of threatening his own people, at least the ones that dared question his tactics.

 

Judging by that alone, Clarke figured it was close to noon the following day. Her stomach growled loudly. She needed to get out of here and get something to eat. 

 

As if someone had read her mind, the hatch pulled back and she saw Kane with a tray filled with scraps of food leftover from his last two meals. He entered quickly and set the tray on the bench Clarke had been sleeping on.

 

“Oh my god, thank you. I’m starving.” She mumbled as she greedily stuffed her mouth with the food. It was gone in seconds and she took a sip of water to wash it down with, but it still wasn’t adequate to quench her thirst. Once she had finished, she finally took a moment to look at Kane. His face held a look of quiet hopefulness. Something Clarke had not expected to see. His eyes fell to his hands that were clasped in front of him. A thick envelope sealed in dark purple wax held between them.

Clarke gasped, knowing exactly whose seal was on that paper. Eyes wide and brows raised nearly to her hairline, she held out her hand for the letter.

 

“Is that…?” She uttered. Hand beginning to tremble as her heart raced in anticipation.  She had no idea what Lexa was doing, how she was handling their separation. But it must be killing her as much as it was the blonde for her to risk having Clarke found inside Arkadia by sending her a letter.

 

Marcus finally handed her the letter.

 

“Clarke, I’m not sure how much time we have before you’re found. Bellamy and I are working on talking with more people from farm station, so far we’ve got at least 15 more people to turn away from Pike. Not openly of course. But there are at least 60-75 people that are staunchly for moving forward with Pike. We don’t have enough support to call for another election. And even if we did, I doubt it would be enough to depose Pike. This isn’t usually my way of solving things, but I think we need to choose a more permanent path of removing him from power.”

 

Clarke wasn’t shocked. She had similar thoughts herself upon returning to Arkadia.  Farm stations isolation from the rest of camp had made them bitter and distrustful of any grounder clan. Swaying them away from that path was near impossible at this point. They were foolishly bold because they had guns and thought themselves unbeatable because of that. Poison seemed the easiest method of getting him out of power.  And it didn’t need to be a lethal dose. Just enough to incapacitate him enough to gain some sort of foothold in their coup.  Abby would know exactly what to use. But getting someone close enough, trusted enough to actually administer the drug was going to be much harder.

 

“Talk to my mom. I think if we can drug him, make him appear incompetent, we might just win this thing. I’d...do you think I could read this alone?”

 

Kane had all but forgotten the letter from Lexa. Not knowing just how important a letter from the commander was to Clarke, he hadn’t given it a second thought.

 

His eyes widened in surprise, apologizing for forgetting one of the reasons he had come to see her to begin with.

 

“Oh my gosh, yes of course. I’m so sorry.” Kane shook his head as he apologized.

“Abby or Octavia will be back soon. We’ll know more then and decide when to move.”

 

She nodded her head and pursed her lips. “Soon.”

 

The older man turned and left the hideaway.  As soon as the hatch was shut she stared down at the unopened letter.  Her hands we shaking and her breath was unsteady.  She was nervous and excited, but so distraught that things had come this far and caused her to be away from the woman she loved more than anything in her life.

Steeling herself and taking a deep breath, she flipped the envelope over and slid her finger underneath the seal to break it open. Turning over the paper and seeing her loves handwriting made her breath hitch.

 

_ My beautiful hodnes, _

_It pains me to be writing this letter instead of holding you in my arms in our safe bed. Polis is dark and so very quiet and I find myself restless. Restless at not being able to do more to alleviate this conflict among your people. Our people._ _I’d be lying if I told you that having you away from me because of your chancellor does not make me extremely angry. Blood must not have blood will take some time for me to truly accept. But I made a vow to you. I swore fealty to you. And I did not take that lightly._

_ I ask you to promise me something. More than the vow you made to me when we joined together. Promise that you won’t take any unnecessary risks to unseat Pike. I need you back with me, niron. I need you, Klark. More than even I care to admit. You have taken me body, soul, and mind and I only wish to show you that for the rest of my life. _

_ My heart aches, Klark. I have never know love this strong. Beja, hodnes, take the utmost care with your life. Because you hold mine as well. _

_ Forever yours, _

_ Leksa _

  
The last two lines blurred through the tears caught in her lashes. When they fell, she brushed them away, smearing Lexa’s ink. She tilted her chin up to stop the flow of her tears. She looked down at the letter again, took a deep cleansing breath and folded it into the chest pocket of her jacket. Wiping her eyes, she whispered ‘I promise’ to herself. Praying somehow Lexa would hear her and know she was staying true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Thanks for reading! Looking like this is going to be more than 3 chapters since I'm just writing by the seat of my pants. Takes more words to explain what's in my head than I thought! lol  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm really sorry for any and all mistakes in this chapter. I am so tired because my youngest has been up until 2:30 am the past two nights. So no proofreading. I hope the timelines are matching. I am also just a tad too lazy to be checking everything that happened in canon-verse. I'm rambling! Sorry.  
> Drop some kudos or a comment if you wish. :-)  
> Also If you want hit me up on tumblr. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thorwest76  
> Try to have the next chapter up same time next week.


	3. Caught Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sorry for the delay on this. Writer's block of course and then I was a single mom for a week while my spouse was working in Ireland!  
> TW: homophobic slurs and threatened sexual assault  
> I hope those that were waiting enjoy this next chapter!  
> Thanks for being patient. :-)

Chapter 3

Caught Up

 

**One month two weeks and three days before**

 

The next ally Clarke saw wasn’t even someone she knew. She was a young girl with long red hair and a face full of freckles.  She couldn’t have been older than fourteen and Clarke thought that had been why she volunteered to be a go between.  Her youth made it less likely that she would even care about the tensions running high between the warring stations of what remained of the Ark. So it made her an ideal candidate to spy for those against Chancellor Pike. Which was growing daily based on his strict, ruthless treatment of his own followers. 

 

The exchange of food and information was quick, Clarke not wanting to put the young girl or herself at risk of punishment or capture. Scarfing down her food, she then unfolded the paper.

It was her mother’s handwriting.

 

_ Clarke, _

_ Dinner. Tomorrow night. Raven, Monty, and Bellamy. _

_ AG _

  
  


Clarke quickly tore the note to shreds and put the pieces in the waste bucket. So they had decided that Raven and Monty would cause a distraction. Enough so that the seizure inducing medication could be poured into Pike’s drink. Abby had kept Bupivicaine in stock as a local nerve block. 

Just one more day. One more day and it would all be over. She could be on her way back to Polis with Pike as her prisoner. What would happen with Bellamy was something Arkadia’s new chancellor would need to decide.  She knew that Bellamy helping them wasn’t enough to absolve him of his bloody deeds.  He was going to have to face some sort of justice. And if she was honest with herself, as much as she hated the thought, he deserved the punishment of blood must have blood.  

What was worse? A punishment of tortuous lashing or death by three hundred cuts. She shook her head at the thought. What was the difference really? She was glad that she wouldn’t be the one making  _ that _ decision.

 

//

 

“Heda, how long are you going to just wait? It is only a matter of time before the Skaikru strikes against the blockade. I beg you, before they have time to amass more weapons, eliminate them!  _ Jus drein Jus daun _ . There can be no other way.” Titus shouted out.

 

Lexa stood facing all of Polis on her balcony. She was quickly growing tired of his war hungry mentality. All she had worked for, all that he had seen her accomplish was to further peace. Clarke had been right. It has to start somewhere and Clarke had given her the strength to make that change. Clarke’s support and belief in who Lexa truly was gave her the confidence to declare that blood must not have blood. That in fact there was a better way. A more peaceful way. And she was willing to risk her rule to make that happen. She wanted to make her wife proud, but more importantly she wanted her people to finally start living. Not just surviving.

 

“You forget your place, teacher. Ai laik Heda! Not you.” Lexa grit out.  She strode quickly away from the tower balcony to stand just inches from his face.

 

“Tell me Titus. How are your apprentices doing? I would hate to have something happen to you. That we would be unprepared in the event we needed the office of the fleimkipa.” She threatened cooly.  

 

His eyes narrowed at her, daring her to look away, but he was foolish to think she would cower under his stare. Finally, he bowed his head and asked for her forgiveness for questioning her methods.

 

“They are well, Heda. I assure you that should I make leave as fleimkipa, the reign of the commander will still go on.” He all but whispered.

 

She stepped back from him and turned away taking a seat on her throne.  

 

“Good. Have you heard anything from Indra then?” She did her best to hide the concern in her voice. Also making sure not to ask if there were any information from Clarke.  Titus still did not know of their union and she wanted to keep it that way. A thought had occurred that she may need to bypass Titus from now on. At least until Clarke returned.  She absolutely did not trust him. Certainly not with anything regarding her wife and definitely not while they were apart.

 

“Yes Heda. She sent word last night that her warriors are ready at any moment. She also said that it appears so far Skaikru is obeying the blockade.”

 

“Thank you Titus. You may leave.” Lexa studied him closely. Looking for any sign that he may be holding something back. She knew it was dangerous, but still her heart held out hope that Clarke had sent something to her. Some small letter of reassurement. Titus seemed to pause in thought and his eyes darted to look behind her at the curtain.

 

“Titus? Is that all?” she was surely suspicious now.  He had been dismissed yet took time to actually leave. That was very unlike him.

 

His eyes snapped back to the commanders and he furiously shook his head.  

“Yes Commander. I have nothing else.” He spoke as he hastily turned and made his way out of the throne room.

 

Lexa waited a few minutes before she called for Anna.  Anna had been her most trusted handmaiden before and after she became the commander. She was also her most trusted spy. Lexa knew she couldn't send Anna to keep eyes on Titus, but Anna had her own trusted people. People that even Titus didn’t know about. Lexa did not remain commander of the twelve clans by just trusting anyone.

 

It was Anna she had given the letter to send to Clarke and she had never let her down in the past.  Anna had helped her find at least four traitorous ambassadors in the early months of the coalition.

 

“Heda, you sent for me?”

 

“Yes. I’d like you to do something for me. Come. Join me on the balcony.” She nodded her head toward the curtain and stepped out with Anna close behind her.

 

Anna immediately drew a pencil and paper from inside her jacket. She knew that even in the throne room sometimes ears were listening, hiding, waiting to strike.  They would speak of benign issues, while writing what they were really discussing.

 

Lexa took the paper from her spy and wrote her message. Eyes on Titus was all it said.

 

Anna nodded her head and took the paper to be burned by one of the commanders many candles.

 

“I brought you a meal, Heda. You look peaked. Eat. Beja.”

 

Lexa blinked her eyes and made to sit down at the table to the left of her throne. Her handmaiden also knew of her secret union with Clarke. 

 

Lexa hadn’t realized just how hungry she was until she had taken her first bite of food.  She let out a small moan as she swallowed.

 

“Mochof, Anna. This is delicious.”

 

Anna smiled brightly at her and made to take her leave, pausing in surprise as she felt Lexa’s hand on her forearm. Her smile faded, brows knit together in confusion.

 

“I’ll have something for you. Meet me in two hours near the stables?”

 

Anna nodded again. “Of course, Heda.”

 

//

**One month two weeks and two days before**

 

The asian boy’s hands were shaking as he listened to the conversation coming from the bugged room. He knew he had little time to get this information to Dr. Griffin, but he had to be sure of exactly what he was hearing. Because it sounded a lot like the chancellor knew that slightly less than half of Arkadia were planning a coup and that it was going to happen sometime today.

 

Kane had been mentioned and Octavia as well, but they weren’t using everyone’s name. He had to leave, had to get to Abby. Somehow get Kane and Octavia either hidden or...shit he really didn’t know what they were going to do now.  Monty turned off the device and left the mechanics room as fast as he could. 

 

Trying not to draw attention to himself as he passed through the mess hall, he power walked his way to the medical wing.

 

His face fell in surprise though as he saw Abby Griffin being held over a lab bench, Her right arm wrenched painfully behind her back at an ungodly angle.

 

Without thinking he ran as fast as he could to find Kane or anyone he could trust. He told himself just find anyone that can stop this madness.

 

He didn’t even make it thirty feet before his body hit the floor. Shocked into unconsciousness by Miller’s boyfriend.

 

//

The hatch door was opened and she was cuffed and being dragged violently down the hall before she had any clue what was going on.

 

She had been asleep. Had just fallen in fact, dreaming of her last moment with Lexa. Of the softness of her skin as they lay together, sunlight bathing her lover’s face. Fingers tracing intricate patterns over delicate tattoos. Whispering promises to each other in between languid, wet kisses.

 

“Thought you could come back here and just take over again, is that it?”

 

Stunned by what she was hearing or rather who she was hearing it from. They had stopped a few feet from her hiding place. Left her on her knees, rough hands grabbing her hair to force her head up to meet his eyes.

The glassy, distant, eyes, the smell of homemade alcohol on his breath. A crown of close cropped hair on his head.

 

“I think we all know how things turn out when you’re in charge, Griff.” Jasper spat at her.

 

“And I for one, am fucking sick of it. Sick of you running around like you know what’s best for everybody. Ever since we got down here. Who. Gave. You. The. Right?” His right hand reared back and slapped her hard, splitting her lip.

 

The taste of coppery blood was expected, but not welcomed.  She spat at his face as hard as she could.

 

“FUCK YOU, JASPER! I am sick and tired of taking the blame for everything that goes wrong down here.  You think what you want, but stay the fuck away from me. You are NOT the only person suffering down here.”

 

His eyes bulged with rage and his breaths were hard and fast. The wind left her lungs before she could even register his kick to her stomach. Doubling over and trying to catch the breath she still had left in her, her other captors arms pulled her up to stand and away from an enraged Jasper.

 

Bryan pulled Jasper away from her and restrained him.  

“Knock it off, Jordan! Pike will take care of this now.  You need to leave.” When he made no motion to vacate the area, Bryan pushed him and shouted “Now!”

 

Clarke heard his maniacal laughter as he walked away. She hated her thought, but she couldn’t stop thinking that he would have been better off if he hadn’t survived that spear attack after all.

 

She was roughly pushed in front of Chancellor Pike, falling forward on her knees.

 

“Clarke Griffin.” Pike sneered, voice dripping with disdain and irritation.

 

“I’ve heard you’re pretty cozy with that tree loving commander.  Think she just needs a real man to make her feel good.”

 

It took almost all of her strength to not react to his disgusting comment. She simply stared at him through her messed up hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. And really what could she say to him at this point that would change his mind? That would bring him out of his delusional thinking?

 

Bryan had turned his face away to hide his obvious discomfort at choosing to work for Pike.

 

“So tell me Griff, what have you been up to in Polis? I see you’ve been working tirelessly to help us out. I mean what else could you have been doing up there with the almighty commander? I’ve been thinking and I can’t seem to come up with a damn thing that you’ve done to help us all out.” Pike said, voice thick with sarcasm.

 

She had to laugh at that. Laugh at the sheer absurdity of him being so dense to think that she hadn’t been saving their asses from the day they landed back on earth. Fleeting as it was she thought maybe she had been too rash in convincing Lexa not to retaliate against Skaikru. Because surely a man as dastardly as Charles Pike deserved the full force of Lexa’s twelve clans. A force that would show him exactly who he was dealing with.  Pike had grown far too big for his own good and even though she was in no position at this moment, she would be damn sure she’d help put him in his rightful place.

 

“Stop laughing, bitch.” His heavy hand slapped her across her left ear and she fell to the floor. Still laughing slightly, he grabbed her hair and pulled her back to her knees.

 

“What the fuck are you laughing about? You think your precious girl is going to save you here?” Pike pushed out as he flung her hair back in frustration.

 

Clarke glared at him showing no trace of fear in her eyes. Lexa had made her promise not to take any unnecessary risks and she hoped what she was going to reveal wouldn’t fall under breaking that promise.

 

“I’m laughing Chancellor, because my  _ wife _ will absolutely crush you and your merry band of idiots. How stupid are you? You could have been swimming in food and clothes. New sturdy shelters could have been built if you’d only accepted the commanders mark.”

 

The sheer stupidity of this man baffled her.

 

His face fell for a moment into one of terror before he schooled his features into one of apathy.

 

“You don’t scare me, Clarke. And neither does your dyke wife. Just another grounder pounder I see.” 

 

She pulled back a bit as he got up right into her face. His rough hand pulled her close to him by her neck. She tried not to shudder as he whispered his threat in her ear.

 

“You won’t be laughing after I’m done with you. I hope you still like a man’s touch.”

  
She took the opportunity as he was close to rear back and connect her head with his nose. Blood was freely pouring from his nostrils as he angrily kicked her and ordered Bryan to lock her up with the rest of the trash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peak for the next chapter...
> 
> Well after dinner, Anna was able to make her way to Lexa’s room.
> 
> Lexa held her finger up to her lips indicating her handmaiden to stay silent.  
> “Come, Anna. I need you to draw me a proper bath. And all of my linens need to be changed.” 
> 
> Lexa motioned for Anna to follow her into the bathroom where the sound of running water would muffle their voices.
> 
> “I have something for you Heda. You were correct in your suspicions. The fleimkipa was hiding this from you.”
> 
> Anna handed over a ragged envelope that clearly was marked with Lexa’s name. She immediately recognized Clarke’s handwriting and snatched it quickly from Anna’s grasp.


	4. Don't Say Your Love is Killing Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa keeps eyes on Titus, waiting for the right time to make her move.  
> She knows Clarke isn't safe in Arkadia.
> 
> Our other rebels get caught but find a safe haven.  
> And Clarke gets interrogates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:attempted sexual assault  
> TW:Physical violence and blood

Well after dinner, Anna was able to make her way to Lexa’s room.

 

Lexa held her finger up to her lips indicating her handmaiden to stay silent.

“Come, Anna. I need you to draw me a proper bath. And all of my linens need to be changed.” 

 

Lexa motioned for Anna to follow her into the bathroom where the sound of running water would muffle their voices.

 

“I have something for you Heda. You were correct in your suspicions. The fleimkepa was hiding this from you.”

 

Anna handed over a ragged envelope that clearly was marked with Lexa’s name. She immediately recognized Clarke’s handwriting and snatched it quickly from Anna’s grasp.

 

A look of relief that her love was well and safe enough to return her letter washed over her face.

 

“Thank you, Anna. What else have you learned?”

 

Anna’s face told Lexa almost as much as her words did. It was no secret that many in Polis barely tolerated Titus and his ways. 

 

“Titus has been conducting interrogations behind your back Heda. Mainly with a Skaikru who was caught robbing on the main road to Polis. One named Murphy. Gannon thinks Titus is trying to gather information about Clarke kom Skaikru. But he is unsure for what purpose.”

 

“Mochof, Anna. Truly. We will speak again when we have more information.”

 

Lexa tried to steady her hands as she hastily tore open the letter. She was hoping for the best, but always expecting bad news and prepared her heart as best she could.

 

_ My love, _

_ You took great risk in sending your letter, but I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t happy to see it. I’ve hidden away here on the Ark. Octavia has been a great help. We were accosted by two of Pike’s guards, but were able to escape safely. Bellamy has also been a huge ally. Much to my surprise, he’s a large part of why I’m still safe.  We’ve made plans to depose Pike with the help of my mother’s medical knowledge and I hope to be back by your side within the next few days. I don’t wish to dash your hopes, but that is if everything goes according to our plan.  Several trikru are still very ill and Pike has kept them away from most of the healing help they need.   _

 

_ Please love, as I promised you not to do anything that would put me at risk of harm I ask the same of you. You are my soul, Lexa. And though my heart is in great distress to be away from you and under the bleakest of circumstances. Please know I will do whatever I safely can to get back to you.  And that maybe someday that we spoke of before I left will be sooner than we thought. _

_ Ai hod yu in, Leksa. _

_ Klark _

 

Clarke had been gone for almost three weeks time.  Lexa had sent her letter almost a week and a half ago. Calculating time for travel and not knowing how long Titus had been in possession of Clarke’s letter, she could only deduce that something had gone wrong.

 

Before she let panic set in, she reminded herself that Clarke was a very capable warrior. Cunning and resourceful in her plans, even if she was in danger, nothing would stop her from giving up or giving in.

 

Still the thought gave little comfort as Clarke was not here with her. Here in Polis where they could protect each other as they vowed they would. Here at home in Lexa’s arms.

 

She could do nothing at this late hour, but tomorrow she would gather a group of warriors and she would set out to save her love.

 

//

“She is my DAUGHTER! And I want to see her damn it!” Abby sneered, barely holding herself together.

 

“She is a traitor and a spy and until I get the information I want, she’ll be staying in isolation. I’m going to remind you again Dr. Griffin, you are replaceable. We can manage without you if need be.”

 

Abby was fuming, almost ready to throttle the excuse of a man in front of her. But with all the strength she had, she restrained herself, knowing that attacking Pike in the open and getting herself arrested for treason would do nothing to help Clarke. And her arm was still very sore from having it wrenched behind her back during Pike’s earlier interrogation. She hadn’t been the one to give up her daughter’s location and when she found out who had...they would wish they were dead.

 

“I am still a member of this council, Charles. Last I checked, I was second in command. I am asking you one more time, I want to see my daughter.” Abby calmly stated.

 

Pike snorted in amusement.

 

“You didn’t get the memo? You see while you were so preoccupied with ‘healing’ those grounder trash, I appointed new council members. I’m sorry, but you just didn’t make the cut this time.”

 

Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open in shock. Charles Pike was on a power trip like she had never seen in her life. If she thought they were in a dangerous place when he became elected chancellor, they were leagues beyond that now.

 

“You can’t do that! How dare you erase almost a century of democratic governing.” 

Abby was shaking now, her nerves barely able to contain both her fear and her seething anger.

 

“Oh I have. I did. It’s done. I’m off to see your lovely daughter now. I’ll be sure to let her know just how much you love her.  She has become quite the exquisite woman, don’t you think?”

 

That was it. That was what broke her. She knew she couldn’t physically do anything to hurt him. Pike always had at least two honor guards with him at all times. Although honor wasn’t really befitting persons such as them. 

 

So she would beg. She would ask him to take her instead, knowing that it could mean a death sentence for her. But she would do anything if it would spare Clarke the torture and likely death at the hands of Charles Pike.

 

“Take me. Take me instead and I’ll tell you what you want to know. I swear Clarke doesn’t even know anything.”

 

He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. He actually seemed to be considering this as a valid option. Finally, he shook his head and smirked.

 

“The offer, while tempting, is refused. Let’s face it Dr. Griffin. You’ve...well let’s just say the ground hasn’t been as kind to you as it has to Clarke.”

 

He turned to Bryan and nodded for him to escort Abby out of his office.

 

//

“Jasper? Jasper did this?” Monty’s voice fell off into a whisper. Betrayed by his best friend. Something he could never have imagined in all his life. He knew that Jasper was obviously not doing very well with the end result of Mount Weather and of course the tragic death of his girlfriend, Maya. But to betray the very people that had saved his life and the lives of his friends so many times just seemed unfathomable to Monty Green.

 

Miller just nodded his head, looking down at the ground sadly. Because he too had someone that had and was still betraying him. Bryan. And the worst of it was that he had to play along. Had to make sure that Bryan believed that his loyalty lay with Charles Pike. But for how much longer? Hopefully not much more.  Seeing his friends suffer at the hands of one of their own people was torturous enough. He had had enough of just surviving down here on the ground.  When would they truly be able to start living?

 

“I’m not sure how he found out or exactly what he knows. I think he followed Kane on his way to Clarke’s hideout space. Fuck. We should have been more careful. This is fucked.”

He couldn’t stop the tears of frustration and anger that came to his eyes. He wiped them away toward the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

 

“Miller, listen. We are going to win. We are.  We need to stay strong, ok? Just. Just stay positive.” Monty said as much to reassure himself as he did for the other man.

 

“Yeah. The Blakes aren’t safe here and Dr. Griffin is dangerously close to getting thrown in here or worse.”

 

“But where will Octavia and Bellamy go? The blockade.“

 

The other man simply shrugged his shoulders, looked down at the ground and sadly walked away.

 

//

“This is insane. We’re fucked now.” Bellamy groused.

 

“No. No we’re not. We’ll think of something.” The older man said.

 

“How? Where exactly are we going to go. Have you forgotten about the blockade? It’s not like we can just walk out of camp!”

 

Kane placed a hand on Bellamy’s shoulder to comfort him. He looked him in the eye and a small smile appeared on his face.

 

“Don’t worry. I promise we’ll be ok. We have friends on the other side.”

 

Just then Octavia slipped into the air vent where they had been hiding for the last thirty minutes or so.  Abby had been able to get word to Raven and the mechanic had whisked the three rebels off to a hidden air vent that would give them access to the outside without being seen. 

 

Raven was nothing if not the most resourceful mechanical engineer around. She had been able to secret out this area of the ark that only she knew about.  Even though Pike had his lackey’s turning over every space on the damaged station, she knew they would never think to look in the cafeteria.  

 

When she had been studying for her engineering apprenticeship, her and Sinclair had thought of a project to make a passageway in the kitchen. Sinclair knew that Raven’s mom had been selling her daughter’s ration tickets to buy liquor. So he had given the girl this project as a way for her to store up some extra food that he and Finn would give to her. She never imagined that it would be used down here on the ground.

 

“I’ve got what we need. It’s about an hour before it’s totally dark out. We shouldn’t waste any time after that.  The sooner we get out of here the safer we’ll all be.” The brunette girl stated flatly.

 

Bellamy looked puzzled once again. It was rare that he wasn’t the one planning and being in control and he didn’t much care for being in the dark. But he had little leverage after taking part in killing an entire army. He tried not to think of what his punishment would be, but he wasn’t delusional enough to think that there would be no sentence handed down to him and those that aided his xenophobic massacre.

 

“Ok. Good. This is good, Octavia. Raven left some packs hidden here. I guess she learned to always have some sort of back-up plan to evacuate. That girl is a genius.” Kane smiled with pride at the intelligence of the young mechanic.

 

“Is anyone going to let me in on exactly where the hell we’re going to go?” Bellamy huffed out. Clearly the young man was more agitated with nerves than with fear. While he still operated with the mindset of always protecting his younger sibling, she had more than proven she was entirely capable of taking care of herself. He wished that he could claim that some of that had come from his example, but knew he was wrong.  He had been nothing but an over protective asshole his entire life. His one moment of selflessness had been working as the inside man in the mountain. Helping his partner save their friends. He had lost himself so completely in his grief he had let a madman convince him that the slaughter of innocents was more desirable than working together for the mutual benefit of the survivors of earth and sky.

 

“Well, since you asked so nicely brother. Indra gave me a map to a network of houses put up in the forest. I hope neither of you is afraid of heights because they're all built in the trees. And they’re connected by a bridges and zip lines. It’s how the grounders were able to somewhat stay safe from the  _ maunon _ . Well  _ Trikru _ anyway.” Octavia’s eyes gleemed with excitement. 

 

Bellamy furrowed his brows in confusion. He had no idea what in the world a zip line was and he asked Octavia for an explanation.

 

“It’s a cable that carries you from house to house. You wear a harness and clip onto the line and zip yourself over to the next house. I doubt we’ll need to use it much, though. Indra said each house has three rooms. We should be able to fit comfortably in one house.”

 

Bellamy shook his head in disbelief. He quickly pushed down the nervous laugh that was threatened to escape. He looked at Marcus as he began to speak.

 

“But the blockade?” Kane questioned.

 

“The houses are only two miles away. We’ll still be a good distance behind the blockade, but hidden safely from Arkadia. No fires, but she said the house is stocked with plenty of furs. We should have enough food for a few days with the packs from Raven. After that…” The brunette trailed off with raised eyebrows.

 

//

 

Bryan grabbed her roughly and brought her into a small, cold, dimly lit room.  It had been just a day, but she’d had no water or food and she found herself to be much more thirsty due to fear and nerves. 

 

She was surprised when she was allowed to sit in a chair and have a sip of water. She gulped greedily, futilely trying to quench her fierce thirst.

 

He entered a moment later. Grabbing another chair from the corner of the small cell and sitting right in front of the blonde.  He pushed her hair back out of her face and she flinched. Not wanting any part of his vile touch near her.

He smirked and noticed her left eye had swollen completely shut. Her bottom lip was crusted with blood and blue from bruising.

 

“This your work?” Pike glanced up at Bryan, stood silently by the door, holding his assault rifle in the down and ready position.

 

He shook his head and replied confidently, “No, sir. Jasper, sir.”

 

He nodded in appreciation and turned back to Clarke.

 

“Just have to add him to our guard.” He motioned his head toward the door. 

 

“Leave us.”

 

“Sir? I mean...shouldn’t I stay?” Bryan may not hold any fondness for Clarke Griffin, but he still felt uncomfortable leaving the girl alone with the chancellor. Especially after Pike’s last threats to the blonde. He was not in line with sexual assault of any kind and part of him feared for the young woman.

 

The chancellor glared a look of death at his young guard.

 

“Did I stutter? Wait outside the door. NOW!”

 

Bryan turned and left immediately, now beginning to question his alliances. He closed the door with an almost soundless click. 

 

As soon as it was shut, he heard the eerie sound of Pikes sinister laugh. He closed his eyes trying to block out what was being said.

 

“Griff, you look bad. But still good enough for me. The day I heard you made it down here, I was so happy.  But now look at you. Married to the head grounder bitch and a beat up face.” He said as he pushed his way out of the backwards chair and moved it to the side.

 

Clarke rolled her one good eye at him. She just wanted him to get this ridiculous line of questioning over with.  Her body ached and she was weak from lack of food and water. 

 

“You can stop with the taunts. I think it’s already well known who my wife is. That hasn’t changed in the last 36 hours you’ve had me locked up.”

 

Pike just smirked. She was tough and bold. He would give her that. But he knew she wouldn’t last through all of the delicious treats he had in store for her. And he was just a little too excited to get started.

 

“Alright then. Let’s get to it.  What is Lexa’s plan? When is she going to attack? I want to know down to the hour.” He ground out.

 

Clarke sighed. She was so tired and she knew what was coming after this, but she braced herself as much as she could.

 

“The plan is the same as it was before.  Lexa’s army will not attack. Not unless you engage first.”

 

CRACK! His heavy fist connected to her split lip and opened it once again.

 

The blonde spit out the blood and just turned her face back to Pike. Her face a look asking if that was all he had.

He hit her again, this time with his fist closed, opening a cut just above her left eye. Her head reeled back and she simply shook her head and looked him in the eye again.

 

“The plan is the same. A kill order remains in effect for any member of Skaikru caught outside the five mile radius. Engage only when attacked. That is the order.”

 

This time he caught her in the stomach. She doubled over and dry heaved a few times, trying to quickly catch the breath he knocked out of her.

 

“I know you’re not stupid Griffin. Even though you ‘married’ one of them.  What did she tell you? That we’d be safe if you fucked her? That she’d protect all of us? Look how she lied!  Who are you working with here? I want names, NOW!”

 

Another smack to her face. This time she drew back and hocked her spit dead between his eyes.

 

“I know you don’t know who you’re really dealing with here, so I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt. This does not end well for you. I’m telling you the truth and that’s the last thing I’m going to say.” She spit again, this time it landed on his boots.

 

Pike hauled her out of the chair with both arms and launched her body across the room letting out a loud scream in frustration.

 

Her body landed on the floor with a thud and she groaned. Then she laughed.

Taking her time she pulled her body back into a seated position. She brushed as much of her hair out of her face as her bound hands would allow.

 

Pike was huffing loudly now at both the exertion of heaving Clarke and out of sheer anger.

 

“You know if you kill me, your life will only get a million times worse.  In fact, whatever it is you do to me, I can assure you that what happens to you will have you begging for death in mere moments.” Eyebrows raised in defiance and a callous grin on her mouth she uttered her promise.

 

Unknown, to both of them, Bryan had run off to grab Hannah Green. He had chanced a peek inside the door and had seen Pike throw Clarke against the wall like she was just a rag doll.

He couldn’t let this continue.

 

Pike let loose his fists on Clarke, shouting question after question at her and never giving her a moment’s breath to answer him.

 

Straddling the young girl, he pulled her arms above her head and whispered in her ear.

 

“Clearly brute force doesn’t work on you. Let’s see how else I can persuade you.”

 

He made to unzip his pants when he felt the cold, hard barrel of a rifle pressed up against his temple.

 

“No. Get off her now.” Hannah shouted. Bryan held back Jackson in the doorway. He had to be sure that Pike was secure far away from Clarke before he let him in to treat her.

 

Pike hesitated for a second, clearly planning to take his chances against Hannah. That is until he heard the click of the bullet being actioned into the chamber.

 

Only then did he slowly raise his hands and move to get off of the blonde.

 

“You’ve gone too far, Charles.”  Mrs. Green shook her head at him in disbelief. She had stood by him through the hardest of times on the ground. Had followed him after her husband had been brutally slain by members of the Ice Nation, but never did she think him capable of this.

 

Clarke lay unconscious on the floor of the cell, blood pooling from her eye, lip and a new open cut on her forehead.

 

“Get out, Charles. Leave with me now!”

 

He narrowed his eyes at the woman in front of him.

 

“I’m not leaving while the prisoner is here unattended.”

 

“Yes, you are. Let’s go.”

 

Pike whipped his head back to the door, eyes wide in surprise at the sight of Raven Reyes, Monty Green, and Nathan Miller all with weapons trained on him.

 

He wasn’t foolish to fight back against all that weaponry pointed on him.

 

Monty and his mom escorted Pike out of the room where Miller promptly cuffed him. Gaining just a tinge of pleasure in tightening them just a bit too much.

 

Raven and Jackson rushed to Clarke’s side. Jackson did a quick assessment and realized they needed Abby. Clarke had lost a good amount of blood from her head wound, but the bruising around her upper abdomen was more of a concern.

 

“We need to get her to medical now. She may be bleeding out internally.”

 

“Clarke, if you can hear me, you have to fight. Please. We need you.”

  
They ran as fast as Raven’s brace would allow.  Abby already there waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, take a deep breath. My longest chapter yet!  
> Anyway, things seem bleak for Clarke, but I promise she will be fine.  
> And unfortunately this isn't the last time we will deal with Pike. I think we all know he won't be easily subdued. And I don't want to write everything too neat and wrapped up too quickly. He deserves EVERYTHING that's coming to him in the next two chapters. That's what my goal is anyway!  
> Also get ready to see some badass!Lexa next chapter as well. :-)  
> No promises, but I hope to get the next chapter to you in the next couple of weeks.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> As always let me know what you think. And come chat with me on tumblr. :-) thorwest76


	5. Stressed Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has successful surgery.  
> Raven kicks Jasper's ass.  
> And Lexa gets closer to saving Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fam, I am deeply sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out to you.  
> I've had some serious personal and life changing shit happen this month and past couple weeks.
> 
> I really hope that you still enjoy what I've written. I've tried my best to make it full of action, suspense, a bit or unrequited romance and just a spot of humor at the end.
> 
> I also fixed the way this series was set up so if you had it bookmarked you may need to update that. It's now titled Bound series.

Chapter 5

Stressed Out

 

Her eye black felt colder on her face than it ever had since she became commander.

 

Lexa and twenty of her warriors were leaving for Arkadia today.

 

It had been two days since Anna had given her Clarke’s letter. And three days since she had put Titus under observation. What she learned had left a cold chill in her veins that she had been unable to rid herself of.  Anna had told her of his treasonous plans, his plan to kill Clarke and to call another vote of no confidence against Lexa. 

 

Instead of tipping him off though, she decided he would be part of her retinue marching to Arkadia. Her warriors knew their mission was to protect Arkadia and to be alert for any sign of Clarke. But Titus was told the mission was to begin plans to make the first strike against the former thirteenth clan.

 

Strapping her double scabbards behind her back, she exited her room and made her way to the main gate of Poils. Nothing was going to stand in her way of getting Clarke back. Even if that meant starting a civil war among the remaining clans of her coalition. If there was anything she had learned from her wife, it was that loving someone didn’t mean choosing your duty over them. Her wife was her people now and protecting her was in the best interests of everyone.

 

The gona were heavily armed and ready at the gate. Titus had already mounted his black horse and was looking ever eager to leave. Lexa wondered why it had taken her so long to notice how bloodthirsty Titus had always been. That it was more his desire that blood should be spilled as a solution to every conflict than anyone of her other advisors. 

 

She nodded at Titus in greeting as she mounted her gray mare. 

 

It was a two day journey to Arkadia from Polis, but Lexa would push to make it there in one. They made their way in silence, Lexa running through every possible scenario and strategy she would need to get Clarke and the rest of their people free. After five hours of riding, they stopped to water the horses and eat a small meal before continuing on.

 

Titus was sat next to her and she could feel nervous tension radiating off of him. She would never know for sure what caused her to instinctively raise her arm in front of her face at that very moment. If she just had an itch on her nose, or if perhaps the flame in her neck warned her to make that sudden movement. Whatever it was had certainly saved her life as the arrow had landed in her left forearm instead of her forehead.  Titus was up in an instant, a dagger in his hand, poised to attack.  Shouts of ‘Heda” could be heard in the distance and she could faintly hear her mare’s hooves pounding back to her side.

Swords out and ready for attack, she swung out swiftly at the traitor in front of her, slicing open a gash above his eyes, effectively blinding him with his own blood.

She felt a shove from her right and spun her body into the shove, spinning and slashing at the body. Her boot kicked out and landed strongly, knocking the body to the ground. Her blade shoved deep into his belly and slicing upward. She quickly snapped the arrow in her arm and readied herself for the next assault.

 

Three of her gona were charging at her on horseback, swords and bow drawn against her. She mounted her mare and forged ahead full speed toward them screaming out in rage that betrayal seemed to be at her from every side.  She stood on the saddle and jumped at two of them, knocking them off and to the ground. Her sword sliced at both of their necks, their gurgles stopping after a few seconds. Long enough for her to remount her horse and charge back toward the archer currently aiming at her. 

The arrow whizzed by her head, a second landed in her thigh, another in her mare’s strong neck.  The archer’s head went flying behind her.

 

The blade was cold as it pierced her side, and her voice cried out in surprise. She fell to the ground clutching her side, one sword still in hand.

 

“You were prepared. How?”

 

“I am always prepared, Titus. The only thing you taught me well.” 

 

Her remaining gona were at her side. The other traitors having been dealt with.

 

“Just say the word, Heda.”

 

Lexa shook her head. 

 

“Tie him up. His death must be done in front of all our people. He has betrayed us all.” She looked Titus dead in his eyes.

 

“His death will not be swift.”

 

She made a fire quickly and waited for it to burn hot.  Once it was ready she placed her dagger in, waited for the blade to glow and then placed it on her bleeding wound. She gritted her teeth against the pain and flung the dagger to the ground to cool.

 

Titus was bound, gagged and tied to the saddle of Lexa’s horse.

 

Her dagger cooled, she resheathed it, mounted up and made way for Arkadia.

 

//

 

Clarke was set down on the cold metal medical table and Jackson and Abby frantically went about getting her stable.  Abby worked on tending to Clarke’s bleeding head wound, while Jackson got an IV started.

 

“is she gonna make it? She has to. Right, Abby?” Raven was near out of her mind with worry for her friend.

 

Abby briefly turned to lock eyes with the dark haired mechanic. Her eyes said more than anything the way she was feeling.  Worry for her bloodied and beaten daughter, but the calm of a doctor confident in her ability to heal and mend.

 

“She’s strong, Raven and she will pull through.” She nudged her head to the other young girl that had shown up during all of the chaos. Harper had heard what happened and raced down to medical to see if she could help at all.

 

The strawberry blonde wrapped her arm around Raven’s slight shoulders and gently pulled her out of the treatment area. She gave a warm squeeze of encouragement to the genius and they found a seat for Raven to rest her leg while they anxiously waited for their friend.

 

“Clarke is strong, Raven. She spent almost four months by herself in the woods. No one to help her or feed her. She’s not going to let someone like Pike put her down so easily.”

 

Raven nodded and closed her eyes. She needed to be doing something, but she didn’t want to leave Clarke. Without asking anyone, she’s discreetly been piling up a nice stockpile of IEDs and assorted other weaponry. Being on earth had shown her more than anything else, that preparing for the worst was the best course of action. One could never be sure who to trust down here and that was true even of her own clan.

 

“Jackson get the ultrasound. We need to check her for internal bleeding.” Abby shouted.  Jackson wheeled the machine next to Clarke’s right side, where the majority of her bruising was.

 

“Her abdomen is rigid upper right quadrant, let’s start there.” Abby said as she liberally squirted the imaging gel on Clarke’s belly. As soon as the picture popped up on the screen she saw it clear as day. A medium sized laceration on her daughter’s liver. Jackson gasped.

 

“OR now!” Abby barked. Jackson kicked the brake of the gurney and they both rushed off.

 

Raven was off like a shot, her leg brace squeaking loudly as she practically ran to find Jasper.

Harper called out after her and when the dark haired girl didn’t stop she ran to catch up with her.

 

He was in the cafeteria, laughing and drunk, not having a care in this new world.  She was beyond furious. Beyond angry that someone she thought was a friend, had betrayed the girl she had come to see as her greatest support. The girl that, God help her, she had come to love. And she would never tell her that, but she sure as hell wouldn’t let some smug prick be happy and laughing while Clarke might not make it.

 

The sharp clang of metal rang out as soft flesh and hard bone cracked into it. All laughter at the table ceased and instead turned to fear. Jasper’s two companions swiftly left the table as the feisty latina dared them to intervene with a vicious glare. Harper, out of breath, had finally made it to Raven’s side.

Raven, in a bold move of domination, grabbed Jasper by his nostrils and pulled him backwards away from the table. His screams of pain echoed throughout the open area, but no one came to his rescue.

 

“Raven.” Harper pleaded quietly.

 

Raven just ignored Harper and instead dragged Jasper along the floor. He weakly tried to remove her index and middle finger from his nose, but his drunken state made any attempt at defense futile.

 

“Stop, you fucking bitch! Stop!” He screamed as he flailed his arms wildly around.

 

Raven released him and swiftly kicked him as hard as possible with her good leg in his gut.  Jasper doubled over as the breath left his lungs. Instead of being able to inhale, his body wretched again as he vomited his dinner.

 

She kicked again as soon as he had taken his first breath, this time with enough force to push his thin body across the floor.

 

He feebly tried to push up on his forearms, but sank back down against the cold concrete. Looking up at her with glassy eyes, he spat at her and roared. 

 

“I hate you. I hate all of you! She killed her and she doesn’t even care.” He trailed off.

 

Raven looked at him. She looked at this pathetic excuse for a man trying to blame his shortcomings on the woman that tried her very best to save everyone and shook her head in revulsion.

 

“You keep telling yourself that. Clarke is in the OR right now. She might die you fucking coward. All because you don’t have the guts to look in the mirror and take the blame for your own shortcomings.  No. You just want to drink yourself into oblivion and rat out the very person that saved your waste of human space.”

 

She knelt down next to him, body vibrating with rage as she pulled his close cropped hair to lift his face close to hers.

 

“I hope you die a very slow torturous death and that I’m the first person in line to see it!”

 

Harper finally whisked her away as a group of guards had heard the ruckus and came to break it up. She turned to the guards and nodded that everything was settled as she put her arm around Raven and led them back to medical to get an update on Clarke. 

 

Harper led Raven back to the chairs, both girls letting out a deep breath.

 

“How long have you felt this way about her?” she asked Raven gently. Raven looked at her in disbelief. The dark haired girl hoped her feelings for Clarke had been well hidden. Perhaps her rage against Jasper had revealed too much.

 

She scoffed at the younger girl, “I don’t what you’re talking about. Clarke is my friend. I was defending my friend, okay?” Raven pulled away and walked over to the medical bay doors, hoping to catch the eye of Abby or Jackson for an update on Clarke. 

 

Clarke. When the hell did she fall in love with the blonde and why? It was obvious she had no chance. Clarke was in love with Lexa and had married her.  That stung when she heard about it from Kane. Not that she really thought she ever had a chance at the younger girl’s heart, but that last sliver of hope kept her holding on. And now that was gone and she felt she had nothing again.

 

At last she caught Jackson’s eye as he was taking off his scrubs. He quickly made his way to Raven and opened the airlock.

 

“Well?” She squeaked out as she wrung her hands in front of her.

 

Jackson sighed in what sounded like relief.

 

“She’s going to be fine. Abby repaired the laceration to her liver and we gave her some blood and antibiotics.  She’s going to be in quite some pain for awhile, but she’ll pull through just as strong as before.”

 

She didn’t know where it came from but she let out the loudest sob and grasped Jackson in a tight hug. His body absorbing her intense tremors. Raven felt his warm hands rubbing up and down her back to soothe her and against her nature she took as much comfort as she could. 

 

“It’s ok. She’s ok. She will be ok.” He whispered in her ear.

 

Harper came up when she heard Raven’s cry and offered her arms as well. Raven shamelessly accepted her hug as well.

 

“I love her.” she breathed.

“I love her.”

 

Harper pulled back a bit to look in Raven’s eyes. She smiled softly at the other girl and pulled her back even tighter this time.

 

“ _ You’ll _ be ok.” She said strongly. Looking over Raven’s shoulder she spoke to Jackson next.

 

“When can we see her?”

 

“Abby just started closing up. She’ll need at least an hour for recovery.  After that, we’ll come get you.”

 

“Thanks, Jackson.” the redhead said as he went back into medical.

 

“We need to talk about Pike.”Raven ground out.

 

//

 

Her tent was already up and ready for her arrival. Her remaining gona took Titus and placed him in the tightest metal shackles they had on both hands and ankles.

 

“What’s this? Why is the fleimkepa like this?” Indra inquired.

 

Lexa spoke loud enough so that as many of her troops could hear of the deception the commander’s highest advisor had taken part in.

 

“The fleimkepa is a traitor. He has conspired to kill not only myself, but one of my ambassadors as well.  When this battle is over, he will be given his death by all of you. He has betrayed us all!” she shouted out.

 

The cries of her gona were deafening.  Cries of injustice and disbelief carried through the crisp night air.

 

“Let it be known, that any that have chosen his path will suffer the same fate. Traitors will not be tolerated!”

 

Shouts of approval heavily outweighed any of dissent. Lexa dismissed herself and entered her tent, followed by Indra and Nyko.

 

“Heda, what is this?” Indra asked in confusion.

 

Lexa ignored her and waved Nyko over to tend to her wounds from the archer.

 

“This will hurt Heda, but you will heal quickly.  They are not deep.”

 

She nodded and looked to Indra.

 

“Where is Clarke? What have you heard?”

 

“Nothing, Heda. Octavia, Kane, and Bellamy have made camp in the old tree house settlement inside the blockade lines.  But they’ve not been able to get any word about Clarke kom Skaikru.”

 

Lexa’s entire body tensed at Indra’s lack of information. She was both enraged and fraught with worry for her wife. She was not one to deal well with the feeling of helplessness and she felt it deeply. Nyko placed a calming hand on her knee to steady her tension.

 

“Calm Heda. This will hurt worse if you don’t relax yourself. Clarke…” Nyko trailed off at the sting of Lexa’s hard and fear filled gaze. He averted his eyes back to tending her wounds.  All the arrowheads had been easily removed, but he had to stitch them closed.  

 

“I told him, Heda. Nyko is aware you have taken vows of bonding with Wanheda.”

 

Lexa’s lips were in a thin line as she regarded Indra. She was clearly displeased that Indra had made known her vows with Clarke. She had planned for an extravagant celebration when peace had been achieved and her love returned home.

 

“Nyko, I need you to assemble a pack with food and water and your healing kit. Enough for four people. We’re leaving as soon as you finish packing.”

 

Nyko furrowed his brows not understanding what the Commander was planning.

 

“Sha, Heda.”

 

“Mochof, Nyko.” she placed her hand on his shoulder as further thanks for more than just packing the supplies.

 

“Commander, you’re wounded. What good could you possibly be to Clarke in this state?” Indra asked boldly.

 

“I’ve been injured much worse than this and battled far worse than this.  Clarke is out there and I’m going to get her and we will end this once and for all. And if you want to continue questioning me, there’s plenty of room to truss you up next to Titus.  Do I make myself clear?”

 

Indra had never feared her commander, had never feared anyone or anything in fact, but seeing the deadly look in Lexa’s eyes had her trembling.  She had always believed, like Titus, that romantic attachments were a sign of weakness of one’s character. But seeing Lexa, her commander, look this fierce with love and protection etched onto her face was enough to change her mind.

 

“Sha, Heda. I’ll hurry Nyko. We’ve just a few hours to evade any Skaikru to make camp in the tree houses.”

 

//

 

“I am your chancellor and I DEMAND to be let out of here!” Charles Pike’s knuckles were bloodied and bruised from his constant pounding on the heavy steel and glass air lock door.

 

Hannah Green, her son and his guard friend, Harper, had locked the chancellor up in a far part of the Ark in a soundproof room.  Monty had taken first watch with his mom, but they had been relieved by Raven and Harper.

 

Monty and Raven had worked to rig the airlock door to implode onto the chancellor if he or any of his whacked out followers tried to break him out. Those IEDs of Raven’s and Monty’s know how with computers and electronics had made this system virtually unhackable.

 

Pike had been held prisoner for at least eight hours. He’d been initially provided with a small amount of food, a bucket and some fresh water. Abby had come to see him after Clarke’s surgery to let him know what a despicable person he was and that despite his worst efforts, her daughter was going to be just fine, no thanks to him.

 

She also came to inform him that based on his abuse of power as the acting chancellor she had called for a special election to be held in one hours time. A vote of no confidence had already been unanimously decided after word of what he’d done to Clarke and what he’d been doing to the grounder prisoners and Lincoln had been disseminated to all of Skaikru.  They were shocked to say the least and certainly surprised when they heard the eyewitness account from his most trusted aide, Hannah Green.  Hannah had been his most outspoken and fervent supporter. If even she had turned against him, then what she said had to be true.  

 

As of now, all firearms had been confiscated and locked away except for the guards that had never supported Pike. Bryan and Jasper had been locked up along with the two other guards that had taken Clarke.

 

After the election of the new chancellor they would stand trial both among Skaikru and the coalition of the 13 clans. And once Bellamy returned, he would be dealt with as well.

 

Abby made sure that Kane was on the ballot as well as Sinclair and in a choice that surprised even herself, Clarke.

 

Unbeknownst to them, Pike’s lackey Shawn had hid himself away waiting for the time to pounce on Raven and Harper to get his leader out and rid themselves of the traitors that surrounded them.

 

His time had finally come as he placed the barrel of the pistol to Raven’s temple, knowing she’d be too slow to spin and fight him.

 

Harper started to reach for her own pistol when she heard the click of the bullet being chambered.

 

“Don’t do it. Make a move and her brains are going to be all over your pretty face.” He spat.

 

“Harper, I don’t care. Do not let him break this crazy fucker out! If I’m dead he can’t get the door open without killing Pike anyway. Just do it!” Tears of frustration were streaming down her face. Raven had worked too hard to make sure the man that had almost killed Clarke wouldn’t survive an escape attempt. She’d gladly give her hopeless life for the girl she loved, if it meant the death of her abuser.

 

“Raven, just open the door okay? Please? I’ve lost enough of my friends and I don’t want to lose you alright?”

 

The brunette chanced a look at Harper and saw the look of distress and dare she think it, but genuine affection as well.  Her shoulders slumped in defeat.

 

“Just let me enter the code. I can’t do that with a gun to my temple so do you mind stepping the fuck back? And god, what the fuck did you eat? Your breath reeks of shit.  Maybe you just like tossing Pike’s salad, huh?”

 

“Bitch you are going to be sorry after you open this fucking door!” he kicked her paralyzed leg out from under her then grabbed her arm to hoist her up close to the keypad.

 

“Raven!” Harper reached for her.

 

“Now open it!” he said making sure to breath as much of his nasty smell in her face.

“And you better not enter the wrong code.” Shawn threatened. 

 

Pike backed up to the other side of the room and crouched low, back facing the door to shield as much of his body in case Raven decided to take that chance.

 

A blast of air whooshed into the room as the door was slowly opened.

 

Shawn shoved Raven roughly onto Harper.

 

“Get the other gun. We’ve got some serious shit to take care of.”

 

Harper slid the gun over to Shawn as she held Raven in her lap. The other girl wincing in pain and clutching her braced leg.

 

Pike held the gun at Harper and motioned for her to get in the air lock with Raven.

 

“Pick her up and get in. What’s the code Raven? Don't play games, sweetheart. Or the first person I’ll visit is you’re little blondie.” Pike warned.

 

“Yeah, ok. It’s 8-0-0-8-5.”

 

Shawn input the code and the door closed again.

 

Pike and Shawn wasted no time making their way to the armory. Pike was going to load up as many weapons and grab any remaining loyalists. It was time to break the blockade and slaughter the dirty gounders and claim what was rightfully theirs.

 

Raven pulled herself off of Harper’s lap and sat beside her friend. Harper placed her arm around the other girl's shoulder and pulled her close.

 

She laughed softly and shook her head.

 

“Why the fuck are you laughing?” Raven moved away to look at Harper.

 

“Really Raven? Boobs?” She smirked at the dark haired girl.

 

“You got that, huh?” Raven smirked back.

  
“Give me five minutes and I’ll have us out of here, cutie.” Raven winked and got up to look at the electronics. They’d be out of there in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope this made the long wait between chapters worth it!  
> If not, I'm sorry. You can blame me for having writer's block and my personal issues sapping most of my creativity and motivation.
> 
> Regardless I'd love to know what you thought.
> 
> follow me on tumblr at thorwest76 or twitter @BeckyBex76
> 
> give me some motivation fam and I hope to have this done with two more chapters to go!


	6. The Judge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys!  
> I can't apologize enough for this not getting out sooner.  
> Seriously horrible case of writer's block coupled with just an entire host of life stuff. some good ( a new job, back to school, )  
> and some not so good (family health issues, and navigating the end of a marriage)
> 
> I am not at all happy with this chapter. It's all over the place and for that I'm sorry too.
> 
> The one thing I can promise is that I am not giving up. I will finish this. One more chapter to go!

Chapter 6

 

The Judge

  
  


Climbing a tree in the pitch dark dead of night was something she hadn’t done since she was Anya’s second. And while she wished she was only doing it for training purposes, it didn’t take the reality of war away from her mind. Being a Trikru warrior was something she had always been and always would be incredibly proud of, even before her nightblood had been discovered.  

 

After that fact, the thought that she could be leading her entire clan had been both a source of great pride, but also the heaviest weight she had felt on her small shoulders.

 

Until now. Now her body was laden with the weight of not only the lives of those in the twelve clans, but more importantly the weight of her soulmate. Clarke had been an unexpected distraction in her reign as commander.  From the moment she had stepped into her tent to forge an alliance, Lexa knew she had already succumbed to the sweet weakness that is Clarke Griffin. Her golden hair framing her face and the scars of escaping the mountain still visible, just added to the intense attraction Lexa immediately felt for the girl from the sky. 

 

She didn’t want to feel this way about Clarke or anyone ever again. Loving Costia had taught her one thing and that was caring for anyone only brought you pain and those you cared about needless suffering and even death. She would never risk anyone that way again no matter how lonely she became or how hollow her heart felt at the end of her long days.

 

And Lexa really thought she was safe from that path. Safe from never hurting from a broken heart, but damn it all to hell Clarke fought her every step of the way. Showing her that compassion was allowed in the heat of battle. That risking your heart for your loved ones and friends wasn’t weak at all, but made one a stronger leader.

 

But she blew it leaving Clarke at Mount Weather. Even knowing she had no other option, but to leave for the ensured safety of her people. Making that decision had been the worst day in her young life. All she had was the hope that Clarke would survive albeit probably hating Lexa for the rest of her life. She hated herself.

 

But with time, sometimes you get small miracles. To say that Clarke was upset with her would be a gross understatement. Clarke was livid, filled with rage. And not just at Lexa. She was filled with rage at herself. Reconciling the decision to sacrifice innocent lives, especially the lives of children, to save a greater number of people is something that not many can handle. 

 

It took time and space away from Lexa for Clarke to accept the decision she had been forced to make in the aftermath of the alliance being broken. 

 

Being forgiven by Clarke, being accepted again into Clarke’s heart, being loved wholly by Clarke was something she never expected. Could never have dreamed would become a reality for her.

  
And then to be bound to her love was a somewhat unfathomable reality. One she would fight to her last breath to protect and cherish.

 

With that knowledge at the forefront of her mind, she spurred her body higher and faster as she climbed the massive pine tree. Indra and Nyko were climbing to her left and right respectively. 

 

This particular section of forest had trees close enough together that you could essentially jump from tree to tree once you had reached the proper height. And that had been Lexa’s plan exactly. They started ascending a half mile outside of the blockade border on the grounder side of course.  Once they had made it to the right height they would work their way through the trees until they came upon the abandoned tree house village.

 

Lexa remembered fondly how much time she spent in the village as a child.  The village had been one of the first Trikru settlements built once clans had come together after the radiation had started to die down and the earth began its slow healing into being habitable once more.

 

The tree house village took two years to build. The settlers building their homes up high to stave off the numerous radiated and mutated predators.  It also offered the advantage of daytime camouflage and strategic position in combat from clans that were decidedly less than friendly.

 

With the formation of the coalition and also the fact that Skaikru had landed too close to these tree dwellings, those that had still called them home had decided the safest course for them would be to move away. So now the village in the tree tops was abandoned. Fortunate for both those Skaikru loyal to the coalition and to the commander herself, this hidden fort would be extremely advantageous to winning this war.

 

With the use of a grappling hook to swing to trees farther out, the three were able to make it to the fort within an hours time. they hoisted themselves over the side of the connecting bridgeway and passed the water skin around to sate their thirst. Indra had said that Kane and Octavia had made camp in the center hut.

 

Kane came out to greet them, Indra first, then Nyko, and finally Lexa, in the traditional grounder way. Forearm to forearm, he spoke to them in fluent Trigedasleng and lead them back to the hut.

 

Indra’s sword was out in mere seconds, point on the edge of Bellamy’s jugular vein.  Bellamy dropped his rifle and Kane slipped in front of him, both hands raised in surrender.

 

“Indra, please friend, stand down. Bellamy will be dealt with, I assure you.”

 

Indra didn’t move, didn’t even look Kane in the eye as she pressed just a bit harder on her sword and saw the first drop of blood slip it’s way down the murderer’s neck.

 

It took Lexa to pull her away from Bellamy for her to stand down. Other than a nod of her head and the occasional arm shake, Lexa had never laid hands on Indra. She knew the other woman was not one to enjoy small touches of affection or of any sort for that matter. Indra was a true warrior in every sense.  And while it angered her to have to deny Indra her due vengeance upon Bellamy Blake, she knew as commander that now was not the time for it.  Now was the time to save Clarke and the rest of her people from Charles Pike.  

 

“I know it means very little to you, but I am sorry for what I did.” Bellamy admitted.

 

Indra grabbed for the hilt of her sword, but stilled upon feeling Lexa’s hand on her own. Her ragged breaths the only sound in the center room.

 

Kane pulled Bellamy gently by the arm toward the back rooms of the hut.

 

“Don’t.” cautioned Kane.

 

//

 

Clarke awoke with a start, instantly clutching her right side and falling back down against the gurney.

 

Abby’s head flew up where she had been resting it against Clarke’s bed and she quickly withdrew her hand entwined with the blonde’s.

 

“Easy, Clarke. You just came out of major surgery. Just go slow with your movements.” Abby implored as she swept some wisps of hair out of her daughter’s eyes and pushed some behind her ear. She lovingly caressed her daughter’s cheek and smiled gratefully that Clarke was going to pull through.

 

“Are you in pain? Do you need anything?” her mother prodded.

 

Clarke shut her eyes again slowly and tried to take a deep breath, but shuddered upon doing so. Instead of speaking, she gently nodded her head and mouthed the words please and hurts to her mom.

 

“Jackson can I get some Dilaudid IV push for Clarke stat. 0.2 mg please.”

 

The other doctor quickly drew up the dose and pushed it through the blonde’s IV. Her relief was felt almost immediately and she drifted off again soundlessly.

 

//

 

Sinclair appeared at the end of the hallway just as Raven had finally gotten the doors open. Harper at her side to help her walk out as she was still sore from where Shawn had kicked her.

 

“Pike’s headed to the armory with Shawn. He’s already got twenty minutes on us.”

 

Sinclair just shook his head vigorously and Raven and Harper’s shoulders slumped with what that meant.

 

“We were too late. Even with your siren alert, he and about ten others had raided it and were headed out in a rover. He’s insane Raven. There’s literally thousands of grounders of out there.”

 

“He didn’t take everything.” the dark haired girl smirked in excitement to finally blow up something. She grabbed on to Harper’s arm and motioned her hand for her mentor to follow.

 

His eyebrows rose up in question and cautious excitement.

 

“Raven? What did you do?” Sinclair broke out into a jog just to catch up to the two girls, the three of them making their way toward the cafeteria kitchen.

 

She pulled back the sliding panel on the wall behind the coolers where she had hidden dozens of IEDs, rifles, and shields. She even had mocked up some spears and mace’s. Sinclair and Harper stood there astonished, both at her ingenuity and wonder at when she had time to even construct such an arsenal.

 

“Well you’ve certainly been making excellent use of your time. What’s your plan?”

 

Her grin absolutely lit up the room as she explained what she wanted to do with her toys.

 

“I want to throw a big party, Sinclair. And all the grounders are invited.” She glowed.

 

Sinclair and the girls shut the panel and pushed the coolers back.  If this was going to work at all, they needed those ill and injured grounders and Lincoln. 

 

The three of them headed over to the armory where they found Lincoln and Miller. Miller was sporting a nasty cut above his right eye but Lincoln appeared to be fine.

 

Monty ran up to the group, clutching his side and out of breath, he doubled over to try to inhale more oxygen.  

 

“They crashed the main gate.” He gasped out. “Heading to the blockade line in a rover and they took some horses.”

Raven was positively giddy knowing exactly what she was going to do. They all grabbed as much as they could and made to load up the remaining rover. Getting out to the tree forts in the rover would take fifteen minutes or less and the best part was that the tree forts were in the exact opposite direction that Pike and his crew had went.  They wouldn’t be able to save those in his path, but once they met up with the Blakes and Kane it was going to be game over.

 

“Monty, do you know how much weaponry they were able to take?  There had to have been at least 100 rifles and about a dozen pistols. How many people was he able to gather for his crusade?” Sinclair wondered.

 

“I counted maybe ten to fifteen including Pike.  They all had a pistol and three rifles a piece.  Plus a hunting knife as well.  But that’s it. I’m not even sure they took any extra ammunition. They just wanted to load up and get out before we were able to stop them.”

 

SInclair nodded at the young guard. That was positive news in that in their haste, they had neglected to take provisions to extend their killing. Sinclair knew that Pike was innovative though and when the ammo ran out, he’d likely just start to mow down grounders with the rover.

 

“Raven, do we have a way to remotely disable the rover that Pike took?”

 

“Not without disabling the one we’ve got as well.”

 

The young asian man vigorously shook his head. Still breathing a bit more rapidly than he’d like, he drew in a deep breath and exhaled working to slow himself down.

 

“Raven, yes we can stop that rover.  We can stop it without disabling the other one.” 

 

Her brows drew together in confusion until Monty’s words clicked into place.  They could disable it through the main Ark computers.  Raven and Monty had upgraded the rovers from Mount Weather to be able to link up with the Ark’s computers so they could remotely send maps and weapon configurations from Arkadia.  It made for a slightly more efficient way of trying to locate the other stations that had broken off upon reentry and it was also helpful to transmit terrain information back to the cartographers at Arkadia.

 

“Monty! You are a genius. Just like me. I could almost kiss you.” The self assured brunette winked at the boy while slapping him hard on his shoulder. He immediately began soothing the sore spot and mentally began building the device.

 

“I think I will kiss him.” The strawberry blonde guard grabbed him by his head and smashed her plump lips into his. It took him about five seconds to realize what was happening and just as he began to respond in kind, Harper had pulled back. Everyone else’s jaws were trying to touch the floor.

 

“I...uh.  Uh. What?”

 

“Get to the mainframe and start disabling that rover.” Sinclair shouted.

“And no more kissing!” he threw his hands up in exasperation.

 

Harper and Monty ran to the mainframe and the young man got to work immediately, his fingers flying furiously over two keyboards.

 

Lincoln, Miller, and Raven packed up the other vehicle with all of Raven’s ordnance and tore out of the garage type area heading south toward the heavily forested area.

 

Lincoln had directed Raven this way, filling her in on the journey about where he was leading them. The tree houses to meet up with Kane and the Blakes.

 

“You sent fucking Bellamy there? He’s never going to go along with this, Lincoln.”

 

“What were you thinking?” Miller interjected.

 

“I had no CHOICE! Octavia insisted he go along. She may hate him, but that’s still her brother. She wanted to take her chances with punishment from the Commander than from Skaikru.”

 

Miller and Raven exchanged a look of total disbelief. How in the world did Octavia think that Heda Lexa would be more lenient on Bellamy’s crimes than their own chancellor? Or maybe she knew exactly which fate she was choosing for her brother.  One with no chance of mercy or forgiveness. One that would leave her opinion and blood bond out of the question when it came time for justice to be delivered.  It would absolve her of any guilt she would feel for having to choose her brother over her chosen clan-Trikru. A heavy silence fell upon the three as they all reached the same conclusion.

 

Twenty tense minutes later had the rover pulling up to a close cluster of seventy-five to one hundred foot tall cedar pine trees.

 

Raven looked up, angrily wondering how exactly she would get up to the platforms suspended among the conifers. She needn’t have fretted for long as Lincoln gave out a series of coded whistles and a small seat was lowered from above by Marcus Kane. She let out a small sigh in relief and hoped the men couldn’t hear.

 

Strong arms enveloped her in a tight hug once she was safely on the wooden bridge.

 

“O, O, I can’t breathe…”

 

“Sorry. I’m so glad you’re here.”

 

The genius latina smiled brightly and grabbed Octavia for another hug.

 

“You just gotta put a brace on it and move on, right? There isn’t much that can keep this sexy ass down.”

 

Raven was abruptly shoved out of Octavia’s arms as the fierce girl was picked up and twirled by her love.

 

All of this was quickly shortened by the appearances of the Commander and her most trusted general.

 

Octavia reached for her sword, but was held back by Lincoln’s strong arms gripping her like a vise.

 

“Lincoln kom Trikru, I lift your ban upon these lands.” Lexa calmly stated and turned away back into the warm tree hut. Indra huffed at him with just a hint of a smirk as she also turned and entered the hut.

 

Kane waved them all into the surprisingly warm tree dwelling where a small meal had just taken place.  

 

He wrapped his arms around Raven and Octavia on each side of him as they all went inside.

 

“We have much to discuss.”

 

//

 

The blonde was brought back slowly to her surroundings by the soft voice of her mom.

 

Abby hadn’t left her side after the last time she had regained consciousness over 4 hours ago. While her daughter’s injuries were nowhere near life threatening, they were extensive enough that Clarke would likely take a very long time to recover especially with the limited medical resources they now had on the ground. 

 

Abby was beyond relieved that her only child had at least gained enough strength to be among the conscious again.

 

“I’m here, Clarke.” she cooed as she lovingly brushed Clarke’s hair away from her face.

 

Her eyes fluttered as they adjusted to the brightness of the hospital’s lights.

 

“What’s happened? How long have I been out?” her voice scratched out. Hoarse from being intubated during surgery and from the lack of fluids.

“You’ve been out for roughly eight hours. I’m not sure you’d believe how much things have changed since you’ve been resting.” 

 

She squeezed Abby’s hand tightly and told her to fill her in on everything.

 

“I will. I promise. Clarke. I need to ask you about the ring on your finger. We had to remove it during surgery. What does ‘ai hod yu in’ mean?”

 

Clarke closed her eyes. This was never how she wanted her mother to find out about her bonding to Lexa. She knew there would never be that perfect time to tell her mom that she’d fallen deeply in love with the ruler of the twelve clans, that she’d met her life mate, the second piece of her soul, and had pledged herself to defend their love for the rest of their lives. Had stood in front of a grounder priest and bound her soul to Lexa’s for all eternity.

 

Taking as deep a breath as her fractured ribs would allow, she looked her mother straight on when she uttered the words.

 

“I’m bonded.” 

 

Abby’s eyes scrunched in confusion. She wasn’t naive enough not to piece together the ring and the word bonded, but she needed to hear it from Clarke to make it real.

 

“Married, mom. I’ve married someone. Married Lexa. I love her and I don’t care what you think or how much you think this is a horrible idea or I don’t know what I’m doing.  I love her. She loves me.  She’s it for me. The one.”

 

She knew she was rambling, but giving her mom the opportunity to interrupt with her objections as to why Clarke shouldn’t be married. Age, cultural differences, and the inevitable political backlash.

 

“Breathe, sweetie.We’ll come back to that later. For now you need to be prepared for what’s happened.  Your name is on the chancellor’s ballot.  Although in light of your marriage, in the event you are elected, you’ll have to abdicate. Conflict of interest to be married to the Commander, don’t you think?”

 

Clarke met her mother’s steel gaze.

 

Clarke huffed in frustration.

 

“Can’t you simply remove my name? I don’t even want to be the chancellor. By my bonding, I’m not even skaikru anymore.”

 

Abby’s eyes widened hearing Clarke’s words. Had Clarke really been through so much as to deny the people she came from.  The very people that nurtured and cared for her?

 

“You can’t mean that, baby.  I mean, we love you.”

 

Clarke bit her tongue to stop the angry laughter that threatened to erupt from her mouth. She’d had nothing but suffering and ingratitude from most of the people she called her friends and family from the very moment her boot touched the softness of the mossy earth.

 

“Can we please talk about something else?” Clarke rose from the bed, pulling cords connected to beeping machines off of her chest and arm.

 

“I need to get out of here. Now that Pike has gone and revealed his true batshit insane nature, Lexa and I can put him away and move forward.”

 

“Clarke, no.”

 

The blonde rolled her eyes at her mother. Adrenaline was coursing through her body now and she wanted, no NEEDED, to get to her wife. She had been away far too long that she could feel her souls restlessness at being away from it’s mate.

 

“Clarke, yes. Honestly, I’m fine mom. I feel much better.”

 

She didn’t. Feel better that is. She gently pulled the IV fluids out and put pressure on the area until it stopped bleeding.  She needed a horse and a gun and to find Lexa. Pike would be her kill and her kill alone.  

 

//

 

“Haven’t we lost too much time? The fighting has to have begun by now.” Bellamy defeatedly said.

 

Raven scoffed angrily at him.

 

“So what? We aren’t going to just sit here and do nothing until it’s over. I didn’t amass a small arsenal just to have it collect dust.  I need to make things go boom and I’ll be damned if that doesn’t happen today!”

 

Octavia and Lincoln nodded their heads in approval.

 

Indra made motion to ready herself for battle.  She was leaving for war with or without the rest of them.  The taste of her revenge was thick and coppery on her tongue and nothing had ever tasted better to her in all her days.

 

Lexa was ready, Kane was readying as much as he could and he watched Miller lower Raven down the tree.

 

“You’ll stay put.” Kane relayed to Bellamy. More an order than a question.

 

“Someone will come for you when it’s safe to do so.” Lexa said coldly.

 

“WHAT?! I’m just supposed to wait here like a loser and do nothing? This is my fight too and I refuse to be holed up here.  I need to be out there and protecting Octavia.” He spat at Lexa angrily.

 

It was the soft voice of Lincoln that broke the tension as he saw his Heda swiftly pull her dagger out, ready to enact Bellamy’s sentence immediately.

 

“Like you were protecting her when you slaughtered three hundred sleeping peaceful warriors? Is that how you protect, Bellamy? Seems to me she needs to be protected  _ from _ you more than anything. You’ll stay, Bellamy.”

 

Lincoln may be gentle, but he was no pacifist. If the situation warranted it, he would not hesitate to defend himself or the ones he loved.  He was a warrior after all.

 

Raven, Octavia, Lincoln and Kane loaded up in the rover and quickly left to stop Pike and his army before it was too late.

 

Lexa and Indra left on foot making as quick a pace as they could to the camp at Arkadia. Nyko stayed back to guard Bellamy.

 

Foolish as it may be, but Lexa had to ensure Clarke’s safety before she could do anything else.  Her blood and soul demanded it and she would not disobey.

 

//

 

Despite Abby’s very loud protestations and the threat of physical restraint, Clarke was able to convince Jackson to help her get a horse and a gun.  

 

Clarke was able to suss out that Kane had been hiding out with the blakes in the tree huts to the south and that Raven had already gone out that way to meet them.  

 

Call it intuition or her inexplicable soul bond with Lexa, but she knew that her wife was close and that she was going to be more fierce than she had ever seen her.

 

Her blood was thrumming in her veins as she mounted her horse as gingerly and slowly as she could.

 

“Clarke, this is insane. You need to get down from there and rest!  I assure you that we are doing everything to right the wrongs that Pike committed.” Abby’s voice strained and choked out the last sentence.  Her eyes watered and she reached for Clarke’s hand.

 

Holding on to her daughter tightly she pleaded with Clarke to stay.

 

“You know I can’t. You know what it means to be one with someone. That need.  I have to follow it, mom. And I have to end this. Lexa and I….” she trembled out and took one deep breath to steel her weak body.

 

“Lexa and I have to end this. For lasting peace.” She pulled her hand from her mother’s grasp and started to guide her mare away.

 

“Clarke….I love you.” Abby stood, her hand brought to her mouth to stifle her rising sobs to see her only child leaving one again to end a war not of her making. Jackson wrapped his arm around her in comfort.

 

“I love you too, mom. May we meet again.”

  
And with that Clarke spurred her mare into a quick trot to once again find her love.


	7. Heavydirtysoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> captured!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dudes....I have no excuses. I should have been working on this and yet, I didn't. I can blame it all on writer's block.  
> But I think laziness would be more accurate.  
> To everyone that's still following, my sincerest apologies and grateful thanks for sticking around.  
> :(  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I wanted to end things here, but I don't want to leave anything left out. so There will probably be one more after this one. Also this is not proofread, so I'm really sorry for all the mistakes!  
> Thanks again!

Chapter 7  
Heavydirtysoul

 

She’d been waiting for this moment for weeks. The moment she would see her wife again. To be reunited and whole. And...it was not at all what she envisioned. A bloody, bruised, and severely weakened Clarke, barely holding onto her horse was approaching her and Indra at an out of control pace. 

Lexa shouted in Trigedaslang for the mare to halt, while sprinting at full speed to catch her wife before she slipped off the animal. Indra quick behind her, grabbed the reins as Lexa caught Clarke and brought her gently on the ground and knelt with her in her lap.

Anger seethed and burned through her body and fear at knowing she came dangerously close to losing her soul mate to an evil dictator. She didn’t care if Clarke agreed with her or not, but blood WOULD have blood this time and it would be swift and all encompassing. 

She cradled the blonde’s head in the crook of her right elbow while her left hand gingerly moved a few stray hairs out of Clarke’s eyes. 

Her eyes fluttered open and Lexa let out a deep breath she didn’t know she had been holding.

“Clarke, baby. I’m here now.” Lexa cooed while she softly stroked her wife’s golden locks and brought her closer.  
“Lexa? You’re real, this is real?” Clarke puffed out, her lungs short of breath from her broken ribs and having to keep upright on her horse for so long.

Lexa leaned over then and captured her wife’s lips in a gentle and passionate kiss, then moved her lips up to place a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Real enough for you?” 

Gentle tears fell down Clarke’s face as she closed her eyes and took in deep lungfuls of air.

“We have to stop him, Lexa. I was wrong...blood must have blood. I was wrong.”

“Shhh, love. You had the best intentions, but ‘Jus drein Jus daun’ has it’s time and place just as ‘Jus no drein Jus daun’ does also. Come ai niron. Let us command justice together.”

Lexa helped her wife stand up and re-mount her mare, Lexa quickly saddling up behind her wife, keeping her steady in the mount. Indra followed closely as they made their way back to the camp of the 13th clan.   
“I know you want revenge, love. But I need to be the one to kill him.” Clarke whispered to Lexa as she turned her head toward her.

“And how well did you feel the last time you took your revenge, Clarke?” she queried, hoping to sway Clarke’s mind and spare her another death on her tally. She understood deeply her wife’s need to be the one to end this as she held a personal responsibility for her people as well as her own rage at the indignities Charles Pike had committed against her. But it would be unlike Lexa not to try and at least take some of that burden away from Clarke.

Clarke went rigid in her arms and Lexa gathered her close to her chest in comfort. She whispered words of love and understanding to her wife, acquiescing to Clarke’s decision.

Clarke let her body go slack in Lexa’s arms in surrender and gratitude for Lexa’s empathy.

“Mochof, ai niron.” Clarke murmured.

Lexa responded with a light kiss to Clarke’s shoulder, smiling as she did so.   
“Rest, love. We'll be back soon.”

Lexa dug her heels into the mare’s sides to spur her just a bit faster.

//

They stopped the rover as soon as they caught sight of Pike and his followers a good distance away. Raven grabbed the binoculars to better spot their position and flesh out a plan of attack.

Kane also peered through the binoculars trying to spot any possible grounder he may have met. It was like the proverbial needle in a haystack, but anyone that might have good will toward him would help reduce the potential for grounder casualties.

Lincoln had made sure that Raven and Octavia understood that every effort was to be made to take Pike alive as well as any of his crew. Raven bristled at this, as did Octavia. However, once he explained how they would feel if they were in Clarke’s position, knowing that she had actually experienced the worst treatment from him, how they would be taking her judgement out of her hands, they relented.

“Why the hell is he just waiting there?” Octavia groaned as she grabbed the scopes from Raven. 

“Monty! I’m gonna make sure that kid gets his own tank of moonshine when this is all over.”

Charles Pike was at least a good two hundred feet within the limits of the grounder blockade. His group was huddled around obviously discussing something. What was being said couldn’t be heard from this distance.

“He disabled the rover.” Octavia uttered as a shiver of adrenaline ran through her.

“He’s almost as smart as I am. If I wasn’t….Uh, anyway, we’ve got a bit of time before any of those idiots figures out how to reboot the the system. But they will figure it out eventually. Wick used to work with some of those morons.”

“If you weren’t what, Rae?”

Of course Octavia would be stuck on Raven’s slip instead of the situation they were in.

“For fuck’s sake, O! Can you focus please?”

“Fuck off, Raven. I am focused.” bristled Octavia.

Lincoln stroked his index finger down her left arm and she turned to meet his gaze. Her brows scrunched together in confusion.

“Chill au, niron. Beja.” He whispered.

“Sha, Linkon.” she kissed his cheek.

Kane shook his head in frustration at being led by what were still essentially teenagers.

Raven gagged as quietly as she could, “Alright, lovebirds, let’s capture some bad guys. Here’s my plan.

Guns were out of the question for the time being as Raven didn’t want to provoke the grounder army into an all out attack. So her plan was going to utilize the bow and arrows Nyko sent with Octavia. As soon as Pike was down, Raven would gun their rover and distract the group while Kane launched flash bombs and small grenades meant to cause mild physical harm, but not to kill.

The only problem with any plan they came up with was the grounder army. There was no way they could guarantee they wouldn’t look at this as anything but an attack on them.  
But if they were fast enough maybe they could diffuse Pike and be able to have Lincoln explain what was happening.

It was a long shot, but it was all they had.

Lincoln and Octavia set off immediately relaying to Raven the general direction they’d be heading.

Raven would track them using the binoculars.

//

She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. She pulled the bow taut on her next inhale, lining up her shot and releasing as she exhaled, closing her eyes that her shot would hit its mark.

She opened and readied her next arrow and fired off five more in rapid succession before the first had landed.

Lincoln was off sprinting toward the grounder blockade shouting in Trigedasleng that the attack was skaikru against skaikru and not to attack.

Raven and Kane barreling in from the other side in the rover, Kane throwing smoke bombs as a distraction as chaos rained down all around them.

//

Pike cried out as the arrow sliced through from behind, lodging firmly in the back of his left knee. He reached down to pull it out when the second landed right behind his right knee and he went down screaming in pain and frustration. 

Shawn had his rifle up and ready, but couldn’t make out where the arrows were coming from. He reversed direction and looked out at the blockade surrounding them, but saw no movement.  
Regardless, he took aim at the native people.

Just then a flash bomb exploded just ten feet in front of him, launching him backward into Pike, knocking them both down and rendering them sightless.

Grounders were shouting now as they had been watching everything unfold. Generals were holding their warriors back. Shouts and chants of Jus drein Jus daun were heard from every direction, almost drowning out the clamor of pounding spears and exhortations to stand down.

Lincoln was now about fifty feet from the blockade line, hands up in surrender, knowing that no one would know that the commander had lifted the kill order upon him.

He got down on his knees, still shouting his explanation, that’s when he saw her standing two people deep behind the line. 

Luna.

Luna kom floukru.

“Luna! Luna! Beja, sis osir au!” Lincoln wrenched out.

Her eyes met his and she launched herself forward, but was roughly held back as a strong arm pulled her back by the stomach before her toe crossed the imaginary boundary.

“Linkon! Chit’s gon daun?” his old friend shouted in response.

The warrior that held her back tried to stop her from engaging anymore, not wanting to start anything without orders from their Heda.

Luna turned and got in his face.

“Shof op! Can’t you tell he’s one of us?” She barked out.

The warrior turned and focused on Lincoln then, finally seeing his Woods clan tattoos.

Then he waved his arms for Lincoln to approach and explain.

Luna sighed in relief as he slowly approached.

//

Octavia made her way down from her perch in the pine tree, scanning the terrain as she approached Pike and crew for counter attackers. Raven’s smoke and flash bombs had disoriented enough of them, but that would only last for so long. She loaded an arrow and quickened her pace. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and swiftly turned to her right, letting the arrow fly and watching it land in the throat of one of Pike’s guards. He gurgled, fell forward and died.

Loading and moving forward she managed to fell at least five more guards.

She almost downed Kane, before she made out that it was him that was approaching her.  
He held a black semi-automatic pistol and was currently aiming it at Charles Pike and his right hand man, Shawn Gillmer.

“Didn’t know you were packing, Marcus.” a smirk graced her lips before she turned and stood guard over the rest of the traitors.

Raven was stood in the rovers mounted machine gun.

“We’ve got this, Octavia.” Kane said as he passed Octavia several sets of zip cuffs.

Octavia made swift work of cuffing Pike and took great satisfaction at making them extra tight.  
“I almost feel bad for you...almost. The Commander is going to love torturing you and the rest of us can’t wait to watch.” She whispered menacingly to him.

//

After explaining what was happening to Luna and the three closest generals at this section of the boundary, Lincoln was returning back toward Octavia, Luna following close behind him along with two horses.

Kane loaded Pike and Shawn into the back of the rover.

The rest of those that survived the attack were also cuffed and tied into a chain gang.

Raven fired up the rover’s engine. Kane climbed in the back, pistol never wavering off of Charles Pike.

Luna and Lincoln each mounted a horse, with lincoln attaching the prisoners rope to his horse. Octavia happily followed on foot, making sure no one broke free.

Their mission successful, they began the journey back to Arkadia.

//

“She has ruined everything she established! Throwing it away all for feelings for a silly skaikru girl. I did not teach her this! This is not our way!” Titus rambled until a grounder boot landed square in his face with enough force to render him unconscious for another hour or two.

The retinue of warriors Lexa left to guard Titus had begun to pack up their camp, ready to meet their Commander at the space station camp as she had instructed them to do so after two days time.

“The fleimkepa has lost both his mind and his sense of place. Heda has been the most wise and just Commander I have ever served.” Jaeger stated matter of factly.

The warrior that was carrying Titus to the cart scoffed in disagreement.

“Ever since the skai rats landed here, Heda has done nothing but cower to them. She is weakening because of her fascination with Wanheda.” spat Greyson.

“You are too young, too foolish, to comprehend what Heda has done and what she is working for. I have children. I do not wish for them the life I have led. Constant war and death and fear. Heda knows this. Why do you want such a life? Ponder that on our journey.” Jaeger commanded as he helped secure Titus to the cart.   
Greyson scoffed and sneered at Jaeger as he watched him mount his horse. This would be a long days journey if he and Jaeger were at each other on top of the lunatic flame keeper.

//

They had ten guns pointed at them as they exited the forest line and approached the gates of the ark.

Indra drew her sword as did Lexa. They both stood in front of the mare to shield Clarke from any stray bullets that may fly.

Within seconds, they heard Abby’s shouts and at once the rifles were lowered and the gates were opened.

The doctor was barreling at them full speed, shouting for a gurney to carry Clarke the rest of the way.

The blonde shouted back as she quickly dismounted her steed.

“I’m fine!” she gestured with her hands to slow her mother down. In all honesty, she actually felt completely healed. Having her wife beside her had invigorated her more than she could believe. Clarke had never been raised to believe in supernatural powers, but she couldn’t deny that the connection she shared with Lexa felt rooted in something other-worldly.

Lexa reached for her arm to steady her at her side. Clarke patted her hand in reassurance, turning her head to meet her eyes to Lexa’s.

They both smiled at each other.

“I’m fine.” she said this time in a sigh.

Lexa nodded, reluctant to believe her wife was truly as better as she said. Abby had finally reached their party, complete with a group of nurses and soldiers to welcome them and heal any wounded.

Indra was still stood there with her sword drawn. She was not going to be appeased just at the sight of Skaikru’s lowered guns and their chancellor greeting them. She barely trusted her own clan, let alone would she be be unguarded around a clan with such privileged ideas and goals as Skaikru.

“Please, sheath your sword, Indra. I assure you we mean you and your party no harm. The commander and my daughter are here. I promise. You are safe here.” Abby pleaded, her eyes imploring the stoic and wary general to stand down. Not because she would retaliate if Indra did not comply, but because she truly felt remorse and shame for the way her people had behaved since they'd crashed to the planet they had long ago left to destruction.

Heda turned to address Indra, who now had started visibly shaking in rage.

“Indra! Chil au! Daun laik hedon.” Lexa gently stated. 

The commander gently placed her hand on Indra’s holding the sword.

“Stand down, Indra. We are protected and welcomed at Arkadia now. I would not be here now if it were not true. You know this.” Lexa implored.

“Sha, Heda.” surrendering her ire for another time, the Trikru general sheathed her weapon.

Lexa turned toward Abby. It was time to discuss the repercussions the actions of Skairkru had brought upon themselves.

“Commander.” Abby nodded addressing Lexa.

“Chancellor, we have much to discuss.”

//

To say that Skaikru was going to roll over and just accept each punishment from Heda’s nation was an understatement. Their hubris knew no bounds, and even knowing how wrong they had been, the punishments were something they still continued to fight against. 

They knew they deserved to be reprimanded. For their foolishness in electing a madman. For their slow action to stop his slaughter of innocent people. For their inability to humble themselves in the face of being wiped out. All those actions and more demanded justice. Yet still they railed against it.

“Commander, what you’re asking is savage and it is brutal. How have we gone so far backward to lose our humanity?”

Lexa was losing whatever patience she had left. She knew this would be difficult, that Abby would fight hard against the true justice that Skaikru deserved.

“Lost our humanity?” Lexa railed. “A madman was allowed to rule your clan. And you did nothing to stop him. Tell me Abby where was your humanity when 300 of my warriors were mercilessly killed in their sleep by the cowards you call Charles Pike and Bellamy Blake? And you have the audacity to stand there and lecture me on savage and brutal behavior?” Lexa blared.

Clarke stepped into Lexa’s space and softly linked her hand to Lexa, squeezing once in solidarity.

The blonde took a deep breath and stared hard at her mother, the acting Chancellor in Kane’s absence.

“Believe me when I tell you, I will always look for the better in you mom. But to hear you defend and try to downplay the atrocities Pike and Bellamy did...it guts me.” She shook her head.

“That man beat me and was just shy of sexually assaulting me. Me, mom. Your only fucking child. You need to just stop. Stop and accept the judgment that’s been passed. Pike and Bellamy will suffer the death of a thousand cuts. They deserve it.” She gritted out.

//

The walk and slow drive back to camp was spent in silence. In large part due to the fact that Octavia had gagged Pike and Shawn. No one wanted to hear their lunatic bullshit.

It also wasn’t lost on Lincoln the long glances that Luna stole at Raven as she steered the rover back to camp, leading them back the quickest and smoothest way possible.

“What happened to her?” She boldly questioned to him in trigedasleng.

Lincoln raised his eyebrows in surprise and flashed a smirk at his old friend. He knew she was always drawn to beautiful people. No matter what situation they were in at the time. 

“She was shot. The bullet caused damage to her spine and now she can no longer use her left leg without the brace.” He looked away from her. He hated that he pitied Raven. That was the last thing she wanted from anyone. And she wouldn’t let anyone forget it. 

“She strong. She won’t let it slow her down.” Luna said with a sly grin on her face. She was definitely intrigued by the genius mechanic and they hadn’t even properly met yet. She’d make sure to change that after they got back to camp.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I would love to hear what you think. I just ask that you be kind. I'm happy to read constructive criticism! I'm always up for improving my writing skills. I do not have a beta, but I do my best to proofread multiple times.  
> Also open to formatting help. I've no idea what I'm doing with that whatsoever! so Thanks!  
> And Thanks again for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. :-)


End file.
